


Last Christmas (I Gave You My Letter)

by LaurysPrince



Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: All the time, Christmas, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Parents Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Sanvers - Freeform, Sanvers Endgame, Smut, enjoy, sanvers safe place, smut in chapter 2, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21895666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurysPrince/pseuds/LaurysPrince
Summary: Along with the list of wishes she sends every year, Jamie writes a very important letter about last Christmas to Santa.(This fanfiction is a gift to Liz, my fantastic secret receiver)-PS :Thank you so much to Erin and Jayne, creators of the iconic Sanvers fiction "Covenant", for letting me include their Pickles the stuffed Otter in this fiction (their ao3 : ironicpotential and TaFuilLium)
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Jamie Sawyer, Alex Danvers & Jamie Sawyer & Maggie Sawyer, Alex Danvers & Maggie Sawyer & Original Danvers-Sawyer Child(ren), Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Jamie Sawyer & Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 53
Kudos: 71
Collections: Secret Sanvers | A Sanvers Winter Holiday 2019 Event





	1. Paper Cuts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sapphicplatypus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicplatypus/gifts).



> Merry Christmas to everyone,  
> and a very special Christmas to Liz !! (@thighlerleigh on twitter // @sapphicplatypus on ao3)
> 
> I don’t know about you, but Christmas and the holiday season was always a really hard time to go through. Thankfully I found a way to make it easier this year, and it was by writing this fiction for you, Liz :)  
> I wanted Alex, Maggie and Jamie to spend the best and most magical holiday season and Christmas together. By writing this fiction, I found an escape to the usual hard time this holiday make me experience.
> 
> So for some reason, I would like to thank you for being my secret receiver :)  
> Instead of focusing on the negative aspects of this period, it made me work on a happy, soft, gentle and positive piece of work that I really am happy to share. And I am happy this work gets to be for you :)
> 
> Happy Holiday season, and Merry Christmas…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome, sunshine :)
> 
> And so it begins...

The view from this window never failed to hypnotize her through the seasons. She had seen every miracle of nature evolve and exist before her eyes. From the fall of crinkled leaves to the birth of new ones, green and round. From the burning sunlight piercing through the glass to the snow accumulating a small wall against the bottom of the window. From the heavy rain pouring hard against the glass to the singing of birds coming back from countries she’s never been to. Alex had seen every piece of clothing ever worn in the street; every game ever played in the park, every new billboard, every shape a cloud could take, and every colour of the sky from dusk until dawn.

This late afternoon, new and shy snowflakes were floating their way down on National City, landing on the coats of adults and the noses of children. The 2nd of December was a little early for snow on this part of the globe. A part of Alex wanted to worry about climate and impacts. But another part of her, one she cherished and one she loved most, wanted to go home to see the look on her daughter’s face.

She listened to this voice. She finished the paperwork that was due for the next meeting and checked on the cultures in the lab. She wondered for a second how strange it was that these specific bacteria were resisting this much toxicity and she left a note for her colleagues to pay special attention to this block.

After her duties were complete, the Director of the DEO was finally able to get changed in the locker’s room and to go home after a rather busy day at work.

** FAMILY HOUSE: **

A delicate smell of gingerbread welcomed Alex in her home. One of her favourites of winter. The warmth hugged her away from the cold outside and the wind stopped at the doorstep. She taps her boots on the doormat, getting rid of the snow, and an adorable laugh followed by a sweet voice made her hear the sound of what she would call ‘Home’. She hanged her on the hanger and turned around, facing the stairs in the hallway in front of her. She took just one step on the left and stood by the archway that was right before the stairs. It was like entering the frame of a painting, giving her a great view of the living room.

Her wife and daughter were sitting on the rug by the coffee table. A big catalogue had been ruined by scissors and what remained of the scattered pieces of paper was all over the place. Maggie had the scissors in one hand, using the other one to caress her little girl’s head while she was deciding which picture she wanted her mother to cut out of the book next. She chose a yellow plushie snake.

“I don’t think you’ll have enough space for this one, Pumpkin...” Maggie told her daughter, placing a kiss on her head.

“What if you- what if- what if you put it like this?” Jamie asked.

The girl had a stutter that would show up when she was excited, a bit too stressed, or when the words were too long and she felt like she had to say it all again to get things right. She also still had this gentle trouble of sometimes to pronounce her “th-” with a “d-” sound. Her “this” became “dis”, “that” became “dat”, but then her “think” was more of a “T-” and became “tink”

“Maybe… you’ll have to decorate around it, though…” Maggie suggested. Jamie seemed to really like the idea. “Hey, what do you call that position, uh? Do you know? When it’s across the paper like this?”

“Hmm…”

“Okay. So, that’s vertical…” Maggie explained gently, showing examples by placing the piece she cut out on a sheet of paper. “And that’s horizontal… so this one, that’s…?”

“I don’t know. I didn’t learn that yet I think.” Jamie answers.

“It’s diagonal.” Alex said to them from afar, smiling.

“Mommy!” Jamie shouts, getting up immediately to run toward her mother.

The dog woke up from her nap and barked happily, following Jamie. Maggie stayed where she was on the rug. She looked fondly at her beautiful family reuniting after a long day. Alex picked Jamie up in her arms, groaning because of the effort, and she kissed her plenty, making the little girl giggle in the most angelic way. Gertrude was jumping and walking around Alex too, her tail whipping the air as she tries to get more attention.

“Stop it, Mommy!” Jamie laughed as Alex kisses her neck soundly to tickle her. “Mama! Come help me!”

“I’m sorry Baby. Mommy seems to be hungry for love.” Maggie grins, sitting there.

“I really am!” Alex says, resuming her kisses, sounding like she was eating her neck.

“No!” Jamie laughs all over again, holding onto Alex’s neck when she starts throwing swinging down as to make Jamie fall with her and then bring her back up.

Maggie smiles and laughs along with them. It only took simple scenes like this one for her to feel like everything that happened in the past was worth every struggle. She was here today with an amazing wife that loved her as much as she did, and a daughter she had the blessing to carry and protect through 9 full months of pregnancy, and who looked a lot like her. Except Jamie was promised a beautiful childhood, full of love and care that Maggie vowed to give her, come hell or high water.

Everything was perfect today because of how imperfect things used to be. When everything felt impossible, especially when Alex was told by a professional that she would never be able to be pregnant due to the several years of injuries and physical traumas that came with her work. Maggie remembers the endless nights Alex grieved her own dreams. Alex crying, hating herself and the universe. Of all the things that could have been taken from her, the ability to bring life into the world she was meant to protect was the only thing she could never get back.

But it started two years prior to this tragedy. When the talk was brought up by Alex out of the blue at a restricted scene: Kids. Maggie never thought of herself as a mother. She could never think of herself as anything but one person and her own responsibilities. It was a lonely way to live, but it was hers, and it was easier this way. Because most importantly, it would mean risking to be like her own parents: to be unable to see beyond her trauma and to be unable to connect with her own flesh and blood. This one, amongst all the others, was the most terrifying feeling.

And from there, everything Alex and Maggie built together crumbled down. Alex stayed in National City, Maggie left for Gotham, and their paths seemed to part away for the longest time that remained. But even though their hearts were far from one another, there were always some things they simply could not explain. Both dated some other women, both said those three words to another one, but both knew their souls could never belong to anyone else. Maggie was forever Alex’s. Alex was forever Maggie’s. It felt so unfair but, like anything in life, everything happens for a reason.

That’s when in 2020, Maggie came back to National City after Lena Luthor created her own Unit of the NCPD: the Extraterrestrial Crime Unit - called ECU. It was meant to bring the matter of non-human crimes in the hands of local law enforcement. Maggie came back from Gotham more broken than when she left National City. Her past was darker, her eyes held heavier memories, her smile was harder to find under the weight of the new experiences she had there.

The new Captain of ECU, Maggie Sawyer, was here to stay. She had every reason to hate Alex. For breaking her heart, for taking her dreams away, for being the reason why she left and ended up in Gotham… but she didn’t. She couldn’t. Because here was standing the love of her life and probably the twin of her soul. She was different and new, more mature maybe, just like she was, but also just as confused. Old wounds were opened, old feelings burned up through the ashes and everything was angrier and more passionate.

It took such a long time and so much more work for them to find their way back to each other. But all of it was worth it.

After two new years in this new relationship, Maggie found herself ready to have a family with Alex. She could see so many things by her side now. It was as if Gotham made her experience the worse of life, so much worse than the fears she already had before, even her fear of death itself. However, even though the kids were in the picture now, the idea of being pregnant was not. It was linked to her own past, her issues with her own mother with whom she lost the most indescribable bond. Because the woman who gave birth to her was the same who cut her out of her life. The woman who brought her to life made her wish she was dead.

But then came another major struggle: Alex was infertile and too damaged to risk an in-vitro. The dangers of the field made her unable to carry a baby. Their relationship was once again on thin ice and they hurt each other all over again. Many things were said, but all of them were immediately regretted. Making love had never been more heart-breaking but it had never been more meaningful either. They discovered a new way to love each other even more, and Maggie knew what she wanted. She wanted a family, and she wanted Alex. She would not walk out of the door with her bag again and, even if she tried, she would have to go through Alex because she would never let her leave again either.

So, because Maggie needed to get there with Alex because she trusted her with her life more than ever before, she began to imagine herself as this kind of mother: the one who would be unconditionally devoted, and the one who would give her life to a new one, seeing her own immortality pulled away into a new vessel of love and happiness. It was terrifying to think this way. It was intimidating and the idea of giving birth was truly mortifying. But Alex was here all along, bringing her everything she needed. It went from the usual morning tea with this very precise amount of agave nectar to this unusual desire for apple sauce after every dinner. She changed the pillows and the bedsheets from light blue to a specific shade of green for Maggie, just so she could really make it her safe place, like a nest she was the master of. Alex even changed the lightbulbs in the bathrooms because it was irritating Maggie after the third month for reasons that didn’t need an explanation.

Every little attention to make Maggie as comfortable as possible was a step towards the peace of mind she needed, up until Maggie's first big contraction. Then, Alex remained the strong protector of this family. She let Maggie settle calmly while she backed the bags and then drove Maggie to the hospital without being in any rush. She checked in with the nurses every time, read Maggie’s chart and had Lena read it too, asked Kara to look at the baby with her x-ray vision from time to time… Everything was done for Maggie to be as cared for and as little worried as possible. But then came the time to say hello to Jamie, and at this exact moment, Maggie freaked out…

.

..

…

_ 20th of JUNE, JAMIE’S BIRTH: _

_Maggie had been through all types of hells. Literally, Gotham was no heaven. She had her body in so much pain she passed out within seconds. But this right there was surreal. But she knew right now this was only the beginning, and the pain will get worse, and yet her mind will not allow her to pass out from it. She was already sweating but soon she’ll drench her clothes and hair. Was it worth it? Of course, it was. Would she trade this moment for a nice cocktail? A few months ago, she would have said yes, but now, never, no, never. Though right before the most crucial moment, her fear became louder than her tolerance for this pain._

_“I- I can’t…” she said even though she was in indescribable pain._

_“Of course, you can. You’ve been getting ready for this moment for months.” The nurse told her, with what was supposed to be a reassuring tone._

_“No- no you don’t- you don’t get it. I can’t. I can’t do it- I-”_

_“Love, Love, hey, look at me-” Alex called, soothing her forehead while the medical team was preparing everything in front of them. “There…” she whispers when she catches Maggie’s eyes. “Hey, Love.” She smiled as if they were meeting again. “What is it? Tell me.”_

_“Alex, I can’t do this.” She said in a vulnerable fear, holding onto Alex’s hand on her cheek. “I can’t, I really-”_

_“Yes, you can, of course, you can.” She reassured._

_“No, no, no I- I’m not ready!” she said, tears in her eyes, already streaming down. “I don’t wanna- I don’t wanna let her go, I’m not ready…! She’s- she’s too little and-”_

_“She’s perfect.” Alex stopped her gently, catching Maggie’s tears with her thumbs, framing Maggie’s face in her hands. “She is… and so are you, okay? Have you been avoiding mirrors recently? I think she’s far from being too little...” She teased, making Maggie chuckle. “Also, it means she gets to a Gemini, and we both know how cool Geminis are.”_

_Maggie started laughing: “Oh God, that’s gonna be one chaotic little girl…!” she agreed._

_“Oh, she will, yeah… But you are ready for it. I know you are. I’ve seen it. I’ve seen you, you’re already such a good mother, Maggie.” she sighs adoringly._

_“You think so…?” Maggie whines, through the pain and worries._

_“I know so.” Alex smiles, eyes full of dreams. “You’ve been so worried all along, you didn’t even notice, uh?” she chuckles, making Maggie join her too before whining again. Alex soothes her forehead and takes her hand, squeezing it strongly and stroking her skin there too, grounding her in the moment. “You are an incredible mother. I love you, and I know you are going to become an even greater mom. And our little girl is going to look up to you and she’s going to be so proud.” She smiles, already seeing her future so bright and so beautiful in Maggie’s eyes. “I mean… maybe not as proud as I am but…-”_

_The two of them start laughing. Alex’s sense of humour was always welcomed, especially in such stressful situations for Maggie. It wouldn’t be the first time she had a bit of a panic since she got pregnant._

_“I love you too,” Maggie whispers, “and I’m sorry I didn’t believe in it before. I’m sorry I left, and I’m sorry it took us so long to find each other again…!” she whines through another contraction, feeling Alex’s hand on her belly, helping her feel their baby waiting for them to say she could join them. “You’re the best thing that has ever happen to me, Alex.” She confessed as if she was saying her last words. “Everything I want, everything I need, I have it because I met you… I never believed in true love until you.” She whispered._

_And all Alex could do was cry because Maggie was the love of her life and she would never change anything for the world. The Universe could be in danger and Alex wouldn’t step out of this room. She wanted her wife, and she wanted their baby girl. And she wanted to feel herself reach the highest point of happiness with them._

_“Maggie?” The nurse said with a smile but with a certain hurry in her voice. “I’m gonna need you to brace yourself because this little girl is very impatient to meet her moms.”_

_“Oh, my God, I don’t remember signing up for this…!” Maggie whines as she feels everything hurting and pushing out. “Wow, Jeez, can you just chill out for a minute?” she asked the baby because this was such a strange sensation._

_“Didn’t read the condition before checking the box, uh?” the nurse asked as a joke that worked well because both Alex and Maggie laughed with her._

_“You don’t get to laugh!” Maggie tells Alex, squeezing her hand again, knowing she was probably hurting her, but at the moment she couldn’t let go and Alex wouldn’t let her not crush her hand._

_“I love you.” Alex tells her, kissing her forehead._

_“I love you too, so much…!” Maggie answers, panting through the pain. “But- I have to tell you… I think I already love her more…!”_

_Alex laughs and cries again, out of pure happiness, out of knowing she was exactly where she needed to be._

…

..

.

And even today, eight years after all of this and five years after giving birth to their beautiful little girl – who they then checked was a Gemini with a Pisces moon and a Sagittarius rising, Maggie remained grateful every passing minute.

“Mama and I, we cut the toys out of the cata- out the- out of the _catalogue_!” Jamie explained a little too fast, slowly saying this last word that felt a little too long for her.

“I can see that. It’s like it’s been snowing on the rug.” Alex smiled, coming to sit next to Maggie and kissing her hello softly, holding her waist immediately and caressing her cheek lovingly. “Hey, you.”

“Hi.” Maggie murmurs sweetly, immediately feeling very safe around Alex.

“Mommy and Mama, sitting in a tree…!” Jamie teased, holding her blue stuffed elephant in her arms and hiding her smile behind its head. “K-I-S--”

“Oh, you’re jealous?” Maggie asked with an amused smile while Alex laughs in her neck. “Come here, you little monster!”

“No! Not again!” Jamie laughs as Maggie brings her in her lap and starts planting quick kisses all over her face. “Oh no! The ugly kisses!” she tried to complain under Maggie’s repetitive kisses while laughing because of the tickles.

“You love the ugly kisses!” Maggie argued before starting again.

“Mommy!” she asked for Alex.

“I don’t know Sweetie; I think now it’s Mama who’s hungry for kisses.”

“Oh no!”

It took another round of ugly kisses for Maggie to stop attacking her daughter with so much love. She could see Jamie was never annoyed by this but she had to give her a break since she was about to get dinner soon. Alex decided to go take a quick shower while Jamie and Maggie finished the wish list. Only a few more cuts in the catalogue and a little glue will do the trick.

When Alex came back, she settled on the rug and decided to take a look at the finished wish list.

“So, you want a telescope this year?”

“Yes, I want- a telescope.” Jamie agreed, sitting cross-legs in Maggie’s lap.

Maggie fixes her daughter’s massive wavy hair and plants small kisses on her head and shoulder. She just adored how small her daughter felt in her arms.

“You know you can always come to Mommy’s workplace, right?” Alex reminded her. “Not like we can literally go on other planets or anything…” she mumbles, making Maggie chuckle.

“I know, but- I want my own stars, and then, I wanna- I wanna see the stars I see that you don’t see.”

“Competition, uh? I like that.” she grins, accepting the challenges. “So then, what do we have? Another one of those phosphorescent dog stuffies to complete the family… What’s with the big snake plushie?”

“I don’t know,” Jamie admits, shrugging her shoulders almost dramatically, “I just like it. I like the yellow snake!” she pointed excitingly on the piece of paper. “It looks funny. And I can sleep in it if iss rolled like a real snake. And Ellie- Ellie likes it too.” She backed up, talking about her blue elephant stuffie. “So iss- iss a new friend!”

“Okay, why not.” Alex chuckles along with Maggie who was looking at her from behind Jamie. “And then, a teddy bear… oh, a very big teddy bear.” She realized looking at the size.

“Taller than Mama!” Jamie said, very thrilled.

“Oh, Sweetie that’s really not that hard…”

“Hey!” Maggie whines, slapping Alex’s thigh. “And you, you don’t get to laugh!” she said to Jamie, her head thrown back against her shoulder. “I’ll have you know you have my blood in your veins, so you better stay nice to karma until you reach your twenties, even though you have Mommy’s tease in your brain…” she said then, looking at Alex who stuck her tongue out.

“Okay, so a big teddy bear it is then…” Alex said again before going back to the pictures, with Jamie bending toward her to watch as well. “Another fashion doll for your collection… Playmobil stuff… a mermaid blanket… dentist Play Dough… a science lab kit… a new spy mission kit… another crystal growing kit… books of stickers… more colouring books and mandala books… puzzles… pens to draw on pillows, that one’s gonna be fun…” she says, feeling Maggie chuckle on the side. “new detective role play boxes… and- oh? Interesting…”

“What? What is interesting?” Jamie asked, curious, bending toward her with those big brown eyes.

“What’s this?” Alex pointed at with a smile.

“Issa- issa _skeleton_.” Jamie answers. “Of a dinosaur.” She smiles excitingly. “And you have to- you have to dig in this to get all the bones of the dinosaurs.” She explained, showing the bloc of hard clay in which the bones were trapped in. “And then you put it together, like a puzzle.”

“I know Kara will love this one if you get it, might need to be careful.” Alex smiles, making her daughter chuckle and fall back against Maggie. “Do you know this is a job?” she asked her.

“Hmm? What? What is?”

“To dig out the bones of dinosaurs. That’s a real job.”

“Issa job!” Jamie exclaimed. “To find dinosaurs in the ground?!” she asked, looking at Maggie who just nods.

“It’s called being an Archaeologist.” Alex told her. “Aunty Kara wanted to be one when she was younger… She would spend hours digging stuff out of Nana’s backyard.” she remembers and especially recalling Eliza’s complains because Kara coming back with collections of rocks. “It all looked like gruyere after that…” she said, making Maggie laugh.

“Why didn’t she become a- a arc- a archololo-”

“Archaeologist.” Maggie said in Jamie’s ear softly, not to press her to get it right but just to help her out a bit. Alex was just looking in silence, also never wanting to stress Jamie with her occasional stutter that came with hard words she just discovered.

“Archolologist.” Jamie tried at first.

“ _Arche-o-lo-gist_.” Maggie said again, slower.

“Archelolo- archelo- An _Archae-o-lo-gist_?” Jamie said slowly, finishing her question. “An archaeologist?”

“Good girl.” Maggie whispered, kissing Jamie’s temple and feeling the girl relax and settle in a cuddling position, happy to have said this word correctly, reassured her stutter was never something she should be ashamed of with her family. “Mommy?” Maggie called to Alex. “Why didn’t Aunty Kara become an Archaeologist?”

“Because then she found passion in Literature. And Nana would rather buy her a library than another yard.” Alex explained, making both of her girls chuckle.

“I wanna be an Archelolo- an _Archaeo-lo-gist_!” Jamie exclaimed.

“I’m sure Nana would be happy to hear that.” Alex smiles, pinching her daughter’s cheeky dimples. “But that’s a really cool list for Santa. I’m sure he’ll see you’re very interested in lots of things.”

“You think?” Jamie asked, still pronouncing the “TH” as a plain “T”, which sounded adorable and melted Maggie’s heart all the time.

“Of course!” Alex ensured. “If Santa doesn’t spoil you, I’ll go spoil him with charges.”

“Well, before you start planning your boycott of the Toy Factory, can you warm up what’s on the stove?” Maggie asked Alex while she lulls Jamie in her arms.

“Of course,” Alex whispered sweetly, kissing both her girls. “what did Mama prepare for dinner?” she asks, walking toward the kitchen that was on the right of the living room. She had to go through the second archway that led behind the stairs in the hallway, and then opened the door of the kitchen.

“Guacamole!” Jamie said, excitingly.

“And that’s all you’re gonna eat?” Alex asked from the kitchen.

“Yeah!”

“I’m not sure Mama agrees with that…” Alex told her teasingly.

Of course, Jamie was just joking, and so were Maggie and Alex. Maggie also prepared a potato and carrot mash with melted onions and seasoning, as well as grilled eggplant slices -for herself mainly- and chicken breast with mushrooms with a sesame oil and chocolate sauce for Alex and Jamie. For dessert, Jamie surprised Alex with the gingerbread that she baked with the help of Maggie.

After they finished eating, Jamie was given a small cup of hot milk with honey and a drop of rosemary essential oil to prevent an eventual harsh throat and clear her sinuses due to the snow that would probably settle on the ground until tomorrow. Maggie prepared an herbal tea for Alex and herself for the same purposes with honey as well. Jamie then brushed her teeth with Maggie while Alex prepared her ‘piloo’, a soft and fluffy cat onesie she used as a pyjama when it was cold. Maggie had always called it that way and, therefore, so would Jamie.

“The piloo!” Jamie exclaimed hugging her own pyjama as if she was the giant stuffy.

“And here is Ellie…!” Alex says happily as she makes the blue stuffed elephant run in the air to kiss Jamie’s face with her little trunk, making her laugh.

Jamie takes her stuffed animal in her arms and lays in bed.

“Knock-knock!” Maggie said behind the door.

“Who’s this?” Jamie asked, quickly sitting cross-leg, ready to play.

The head of a stuffed otter was quick to show its face from behind the door.

“Mr. Pickles!” Jamie exclaimed. “I was wondering when you’d come back.”

“Had to take a quick bath. I’m all clean and ready for cuddles now!” Maggie kept saying, making the stuffed animal move its head like a puppet. Alex was laughing softly on the side of the bed.

“Do you smell like lavender again?” Jamie asked as if it was a crucial condition.

“Wanna see for yourself?” Maggie makes the otter answer.

Maggie appears from behind the door and brings the animal to her daughter. Jamie hugs Pickles so hard it was squeezed flat against her chest. She took a deep breath in the fur and hums happily.

“He’s all warm and soft…!” she realizes.

“I told you Mr. Pickles needed a good bath.” Maggie said, caressing Jamie’s big wavy hair. “Come on, Pumpkin, time for bed this time.”

“Am I still going to Aunty Kara’s work tomorrow?” the little girl asked, settling on her pillow with her favourite stuffies in her arms while Alex covers her with the big comforter.

“Yes, Nia will come and get you after school again.” Alex explained, tucking her daughter in bed. “You’ll have lunch with Aunty, and we’ll pick you up in the afternoon at her place after work.”

“I like lunch with Aunty.”

“Oh yeah? Why?” Maggie asked with a smile, petting her daughter’s big hair.

“We always get the noodles for lunch. Or the pizza. And then- and then after- in the afternoon, we get Noona’s donuts.”

“Waw, such a spoiled kid you are…! Okay, well then, your stomach needs to sleep before all of this. Good night, Baby.” Alex murmured, kissing her girl on the forehead. “Love you, Sweetie.”

“Love you, Mommy…” Jamie answered, already settling comfortably to fall asleep, humming in Pickles and Ellie’s soft fabrics.

“Here, your little lamp.” Maggie said, turning on the soft device in the form of a sphere within which was a whole universe moving slowly. Jamie would get hypnotized by those soft and calm movements. “Sweet dreams, my lil’ Pumpkin, I love you.”

“I love you too Mama.” She said, her voice muffled in her stuffies.

The little girl closed her eyes and sank in her comfortable bed, buried her face in her stuffed animals under the sheets. One could barely distinguish her little silhouette, except for this big wavy brown hair popping out and a small bump under all the layers.

Gertrude was peacefully asleep on her giant puffy cushion by the warm radiator. Alex and Maggie were both on the floor, picking up the papers on the rug.

“So, you spent your free afternoon doing this?” Alex asked with a smile.

“You wouldn’t believe how long it took for her to decide what she wanted.” Maggie answers. “I had to read every single description of every toy. Even the ones she didn’t want.”

“Sounds terrible…” Alex murmured dramatically and, after a soft silence, she drew a smile on her face. “And… is this all she asked for…?”

Maggie thinks, slows her action until she stops moving and looks up to notice Alex grinning.

“What are you implying here, Ma’am?”

“Well…!”

“You wanna talk about that now?” Maggie smiles, teasing her but feeling the provocation in Alex’s voice and behaviour. “She might not even be asleep just yet.”

“I’m just asking…!” Alex continues not so innocently before Maggie throws a ball of paper to her face and launching herself at her. “I- Oh God!”

Alex falls on her back, holding Maggie on top of her. The rug prevents any hurt and only welcomes the couple in a soft cuddle.

“Careful with that!” Alex complains while laughing. “We don’t want to do anything that might-”

Maggie stops Alex from saying anything more with a strong kiss on her lips. Alex accepts, gives up and kisses her back, holds her closer by the waist.

“Stop worrying about it.” Maggie murmurs between kisses with a smile. “Everything is going well.”

“I’m just nervous. You know how much I love you.” Alex reminded her, with the same peaceful smile that translates in every kiss they share. “So. So. So. Much.”

“I know. And I love you.” Maggie softly said, pushing a lock of hair off Alex’s forehead. That’s why I know we don’t need to worry.”

“Okay. Deal… Can I take you to the bedroom now?” Alex asked, her tongue flicking Maggie’s upper lip, feeling how both of their bodies were responding to one another. “I really want to take those off.” she admits, caressing the exposed skin of Maggie’s sides by pushing her shirt up.

“Why? Didn’t have enough with my amazing dinner?” Maggie teased, capturing Alex’s tongue with her lips softly, sucking on it, her hips coming down and grinding down to meet Alex’s thigh, making her shiver and grip her hips stronger. Maggie moans softly in her mouth and Alex bites her bottom lip back.

“Think of it as a special dessert.”

Maggie stood up and Alex immediately followed, picking her up in her arms, hands strongly holding her by her thighs to carry her beautiful wife to their bedroom – downstairs in the back and on the left, opposite to Jamie’s room which was upstairs on the right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sawyer-Danvers family? A very young Jamie with an adorable stutter? Wish list and letter to Santa? A Sanvers ENDGAME?  
> How soft can it get?  
> Liz, you on board, Luv?
> 
> As indicated in the tags, Chapter 2 - Moonlight Touch, contains an explicit love scene.  
> It is a gentle and soft love scene, but if you are not into it, you can skip to Chapter 3 and enjoy the rest, as it doesn't not have any impact on the storyline :)


	2. Moonlight Touch (M Rated)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated M for a Love Scene / Smut Chapter / Smut without Impact.
> 
> You can skip to chapter 3 if you're not into it, it doesn't have an impact on the story.

Maggie did not wait for Alex to have walked them into the bedroom to hungrily kiss and bite and lick her neck, making it hard for Alex to keep it quiet until she closes the door behind them. She blindly takes a few more steps until she can sit on the edge of their bed, Maggie sat in her lap, barely minding where they exactly were as long as she had Alex’s skin on her lips.

She takes Maggie’s shirt off and delicately explores her chest and the line of her abdomen with desiring hands, exhaling in a sigh at the simple idea of having Maggie exposed in the beautiful winter-white moonlight. It was as if the moon, figure of female energy, reminded Alex to touch her wife as gracefully as she was enlightening Maggie’s skin for her. And so, Alex listened and began to touch and kiss every parcel of skin she could find under the moonlight, confessing her adoration and her love under this quiet prayer. She got rid of Maggie’s bra to access more of her beautiful round flesh, feeling Maggie’s short nails dig in her scalp to hurry her closer, whispering forbidden moans and desires.

Alex can feel the goosebumps covering Maggie’s breasts against her lips and under her tongue. She brings her closer to her, pressing Maggie’s back, her tongue swirling around her wife’s hard nipples and hugging them between her lips as they get more and more erect.

It was so hard for Alex to hide her desires and Maggie loved it. She loved that her wife was so honest with her needs, and showing her how much she wanted her. She always gave as much as she received. There was a perfect balance in their power exchange and not one night where one of them was unsatisfied.

“I love you.” Alex whispered, her head buried in Maggie’s neck while her right hand finds her place between Maggie’s legs, warm and already wet. “God, I love you so much…!” she whines, feeling like it was too much for her to handle even after so many times through the weeks and years of touching her. Just like when she was being touched by Maggie, it always felt new, always felt unique to make love to Maggie, to make love with Maggie.

Maggie threw her head back as she feels Alex’s fingers circling her clit and stroking along her sex, massaging every bulb and every nerve, never needing to be inside of her to make her lose her mind. Her own fingers tangled in Alex’s hair and she just loved to feel Alex’s needy breath against her bare skin.

“Alex…!” she moans like an accomplished dream, letting her face fall back to put her lips next to Alex’s ear, so she could hear everything she was making her feel, every hot breathy moan. “I love you, my Love...”

Alex curses through the pulses of emotions striking her body. She lifts her head and Maggie steals her lips immediately, moaning in every kiss and every breath. She can feel just how close Maggie is. She can feel her body tense as she grinds on her hand, supported by her strong thigh. She can feel her arms holding her closer, her legs shaking and her voice getting sweeter, more vulnerable, ready to be hers like nobody could ever own her.

“Come for me, Baby.” Alex begged, loving to feel her wife lose it this way for her, especially when she would ask her to. “Let go, my Love. I’m here, I’m yours.” She begs, letting her fingers slide inside of her now, moaning along with Maggie in surprise at just how warm and wet her walls hugged her to stay. “Maggie, I love you…!” she whines, completely and desperately in awe with Maggie and their love.

Not only did Maggie reach the edge faster because of Alex’s begging, but her orgasm was so strong she forgot she had to keep quiet. She threw her head back and felt Alex’s hand cover her mouth enough to let her express the ecstatic feeling that coursed through her body. She feels Alex’s tongue run along her strong throat and she moans louder, holding Alex’s jaw and neck close, begging her to never let her forget how her heartbeat tastes.

Alex holds her close to her, breathes with her, feels her. She gives Maggie as much time as she needs to fully experience the moment, to go through all of it without any rush, until she feels Maggie’s heart slow down and her body relax. Only then does she allow herself to take her fingers and hand away from between her legs. She tries not to focus on how warm and wet it is but that’s her wife’s desires and her wife’s sexual love for her. She soothes her trembling skin and kisses her sweaty temple with a kiss that tastes like salt and like Maggie.

“I love you…” Alex whispers to her, never getting tired of saying those words to her. “I love you, Maggie. So much…”

Immediately she feels Maggie snuggle closer into her.

“I can’t wait.” Maggie smiles in her neck, kissing her neck softly.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah… I can’t wait…” she said again, planting more daring kisses to Alex’s neck, her lips hugging her skin to make it hers. “I’m so happy, it’s hurting sometimes to think of everything we have already… And I love you more every single day for everything you gave us. For everything you keep giving to our family.”

Alex swore she could cry because of Maggie’s voice. The way she said those words, she never thought or imagined she could ever hear it. She could feel Maggie’s love enter every pore of her body so easily. She felt Maggie push her down onto the mattress, let her unbutton her shirt and snap her bra off and pull all of this away from her body before covering it with her mouth and hands. It was electrifying. Every touch, every hug from her lips, every drawing of her tongue.

“I love you, Alex.” She whispered, going down Alex’s body, licking the salty skin of her breasts as she begins to unzip her jeans to peel them off her legs. “My beautiful wife… The love of my life…”

Alex let Maggie rise on her knees before her, tall and intimidatingly beautiful. She let her spread her thighs apart so she could settle between them and kiss the sensitive skin there, making her wish Maggie could crawl in her skin.

Hearing Alex’s moans escape from her chest and into the world was a delight to Maggie. She loved to free her from those feelings every time she could. She loved to know she was the only one to hear them. She kissed her inner-thigh and brought her hands to Alex’s chest so she could care for her breasts at the same time. She wanted to caress her jaw if she wanted to, or lace her fingers with Alex’s if she needed it. But her mouth belonged between her legs now, where her lust guided them both crazy, where Alex needed her in order to experience the beauty of sexual attraction and the sexual liberation that came with the love they shared. Only Maggie could make her feel the way she felt in those moments. Only Maggie could send her to that place out of herself.

And it didn’t take Alex much effort to feel her orgasm build and grow stronger through the minutes. Feeling Maggie’s mouth and tongue was always the most vulnerable moment and yet the most amazing feeling. This tongue was soft, warm, gentle but strong and determined. And Maggie didn’t move away when Alex came. She never did. Alex begged her not to leave when she tangled her fingers through Maggie’s hair, Maggie held Alex’s hips against her and promised to never let her go.

“Oh God, Maggie…!” she choked out through the waves of orgasms Maggie was helping her through, harder and stronger because she knew Alex loved to be pushed even if it could hurt to experience so much pleasure at that moment. “I love you…!” and she choked some more at every electric shock Maggie forced her to feel again and again until she couldn’t take it anymore even though that’s all she wanted.

Maggie stopped stimulating Alex when she felt her pain/pleasure of aftershock had reached its limits. She only kissed her thighs and caressed her body, soothed her electric skin. She pushed on her feet to climb up the bed, crawling over Alex’s body and giving her kisses here and there until she reached her mouth and ended her trip here, feeling Alex’s hand on her back for her to settle on top and stay against her.

Feeling Maggie’s warm naked body on top of her always melted Alex’s heart. This feeling was unique to Maggie. She could say it out loud anytime she wanted: “You’re mine.”, “I own you.”, “You belong to me.” and Alex would say yes, always, forever, unconditionally. She would still feel just as free and happy. Alex never wanted to feel anyone else this close to her, this intimate, this lovingly connected. She was her wife, and she belonged to her, body and soul, forever, just like Maggie belonged to Alex.

If someone had told Alex something like this twenty years ago, she would have called them crazy. Alex Danvers is her own damn person and she does not “belong” to anybody, she does not want to depend on anyone and she will never want to depend on anyone’s feelings… Yet, today, it was exactly what she wanted, and it was how she felt about Maggie. She depended on her love because it awoke something in her that had never been awoken by anybody ever before. It transcended every emotion she ever felt and no word could do it justice. Even “LOVE” was not strong enough. However, they soon realize that it could be reflected in their beautiful daughter. Jamie was the free and pure representation of this feeling – of their love and connection. Jamie was a part of their souls, of their bond. She was their immortality.

“I’m so happy…” Alex told Maggie after they took the time to rest. After Maggie got up to get shirts and panties to sleep in. After Maggie settled in her arms. “I’m so happy to have you… that you came back to me, that you took me back… that you put your trust in me again after everything that happened, and that you trusted everything I promised you…” she said, seeing Maggie snuggling closer and knowing she wouldn’t tell her again to ‘forget about this’, because it was true and it happened, and Alex could never forget the way they kissed and the way they made love for the first time again. “It meant everything to me. Literally… and it still is the most important thing that happened to me. Because now you’re here with me, and you’re my wife, and we have Jamie and that’s-… it’s- it’s a miracle, and I could never- ever express how much I love you for giving us such a beautiful child…” she continues, remembering how she used to feel some kind of guilt for seeing Maggie becoming a mother when it was the very reason why they had broken up before. “I’m so happy to see where I am today… to never worry about tomorrow, or to wonder where I’ll be in ten years…”

“Where do you want to be in ten years?” Maggie asked softly, drawing abstract patterns on Alex’s shoulder and neck.

“Wherever you and Jamie are…” Alex answers, kissing Maggie’s forehead. “I don’t care where in the world as long as I’m with you.”

“Make sure this is where you are then.” Maggie smiles, receiving a soft kiss on her cheek, a promise. “Because I want you exactly there too.”

“Promise.” Alex whispers before kissing her wife more deeply, engraving this word in her soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who stayed, how're we feelin' ? They're soft, aren't they?


	3. Crayon Flowers

…

“Mommy…?” she whispered very softly.

…

“Mommy…?”

“Hmm…?” Alex let out in her sleepiness, feeling Jamie behind her ear, by her bedside.

Under the sheets, Alex had Maggie’s back glued to her chest. One hand got lost under her shirt last night, cupping Maggie’s breast and feeling her heart beating gently. She hums again softly, satisfied to wake up in this beautiful life. To the feeling of Maggie’s heart and to the soft voice of her daughter.

“Mommy, I’m awake…” the little girl whispers again behind her ear and even closer.

“Hm-mm…” Alex nods, agreeing with the statement.

She felt Maggie smile in the way she exhaled. Maggie’s hand joins Alex’s own under her shirt and holds her close to her. Alex squeezes Maggie’s breast very softly, adoringly, telling her she was here, that she felt her, that they were together and that this reality was theirs.

“Can you be awake?” Jamie asks, still whispering.

“Hm-mm…” Alex hums to her.

Alex didn’t move yet. She didn’t want to know what time it was. And she loved Maggie’s warmth right here, and Maggie’s soft breast under her hand, and Maggie’s strong hand above hers. It was all too comfortable. Adding the adorable voice of Jamie to all this was just another reason why she wanted to live in the moment and just appreciate her reality.

After a few seconds of silence, she feels the mattress lose some weight behind her and hears the little slippers shuffle away and around the bed. Jamie carefully climbed on the bed to face Maggie, who still had her eyes closed and body asleep, her back against Alex’s chest, her hand caressing Alex’s own.

“Mama…?” Jamie whispered the same way.

“Hmm?” Maggie murmured with a smile because she could feel just how close her daughter’s face was to her own by feeling the puff of air on her cheek.

“I have a busy day; can you tell Mommy to get up?” she asked.

Alex chuckles in her sleep against Maggie’s nap and moves her hand away from Maggie’s chest. She felt cold air replace the warmth of Maggie’s body and knew Maggie felt the same against her freed skin. Maggie opens her arms and catches her daughter, bringing her to cuddle with her.

“Come here, Miss Minister of National City…” Maggie chuckled, helping her girl come in between her and Alex and turning around to face her wife and daughter now. Alex was smiling back at her, sleepily. She helped Jamie take her slippers off before welcoming her under the covers with them.

“Okay for a lil’ bit.” Jamie agreed, now settling to cuddle with her mothers. “But then, Mommy, you have to help me with the letter for Santa…!” she reminded her with an adorable seriousness.

“Promise.” Alex said, her arms now wrapping both Maggie and Jamie in a hug against her. “Here, you cuddle with Ellie?” she asked, helping Jamie hold the blue elephant against her chest. “I like cuddling with Ellie too…” she whispered, settling back in bed.

Jamie was quick to fall under the spell of this hug. She snuggled closer to Alex until her head could rest against her chest. With Ellie in her arms, Jamie brought her tiny left thumb to her mouth to suck on it and, using her index, caressed her own nose with Ellie’s little trunk. It was soft and relaxed her. Jamie began to listen to her mother’s heart beating and let her head follow Alex’s breathing. Maggie kept her warm, her arms wrapped around her and her face lost in her daughter’s hair. Jamie felt completely safe and relaxed, sucking on her thumb gently, appreciating this precious moment of the very early morning.

A little more than five minutes later, Jamie decided it was enough and she had to get her part of the deal. She had plans to finish before going to school today. Alex had to get up now and she was thankful Maggie got them to wear at least a shirt and underwear before falling asleep naked last night. She went around the bed and kissed Maggie’s temple, loving how her sleeping warmth radiated from her body and cocooned Jamie.

“I’m going for a shower, then I’ll unglue her from you.” She told her with a smile.

“How cruel…” Maggie mumbles, snuggling closer to her daughter, who settled again, now against Maggie’s chest with a little hum as if she wanted to just crawl in her mother’s body to be even closer to her. “Hmm… my baby…” she whispered to Jamie who hummed back.

“I love you…” Alex said to herself out loud, looking at the two girls she loved most in this world.

“We love you too.” Maggie smiled, eyes still closed and her nose lost in Jamie’s hair as if she could find the purest oxygen in there.

When Alex came back minutes later, dressed and ready, she took Jamie out of the bedroom so she could jump in a quick shower too. They would always make sure her hair would be washed in the evening rather than in the morning. And some days, like this one, Jamie would put on another piloo rather than immediately jump in her clothes.

After Jamie took her shower, Alex asked her if she wanted to come with her to the bakery down the street, but Jamie said she had to prepare everything for the letter she had to finish. Maggie told Alex not to worry: she was awake and would keep an ear out for Jamie, testing her 5-year-old girl’s autonomy in the house a little. And before she left, Alex prepared Jamie’s hot chocolate and kissed Maggie the short goodbye.

In the quiet house, Maggie could hear her daughter go upstairs and come down with stuff in her hands. She knows she set her metal Crayola box on the table, brought out the unfinished letter and her Alphabet sheet as well. She could hear Jamie talk to Gertrude and knew she was petting her good morning. She heard her talk to Ellie and Pickles as she settles them on a chair. She whispered a little “ouch!” when she tried to drink her hot chocolate, and Maggie knew she sneaked out a snack for Gertrude by the sound of the plastique box.

“Taking 10 points from Hufflepuff!” she shouts with an amused smile.

“Oopsie!” Jamie shouts back adoringly.

Maggie laughs in the pillows, knowing this was the most rebellious Jamie would dare to act this morning.

When Alex came back, Jamie had settled herself at the table and was only starting to drink her hot chocolate, waiting for Alex to make her butter and jam toasts. Gertrude pushed the door of the bedroom and came by Maggie’s bedside, licking her hand to say hi. That’s when Maggie decided to get out of bed to go take her shower, and she knew what time it was now because Alex’s alarm clock always rang at 6:30a.m.

Jamie was so much like Alex when it came to mornings: unable to sleep-in for very long, and always awake before the clock could ring. The girl would barely get past 9a.m on weekends. It had its advantages during the week since Jamie would go to bed around 8:30p.m and wake up about at the same time as Alex. Generally, she had time to shower, eat and play a little bit before going to the School’s Garden, but today’s playtime would be invested in the important letter she had to write.

The Garden was part of the Kindergarten school. It opened at 7a.m. and welcomed the kids whose parents had to leave for work early. The keepers would watch over them and let them play around until 9a.m, which was when the Kindergarten school class started.

Jamie was taken to the Garden for 8a.m because Maggie had to check-in at work at 8:15a.m and the Science Division Department was less than ten minutes away from the school by car. However, on Mondays and Tuesdays, Maggie would take Jamie to Olivia’s house in the morning. Olivia had been Jamie’s best friend since before they could walk. She lived in the neighbourhood with her parents who were good friends of Alex and Maggie. The father was a Cyber-Forensic Scientist of the Science Division, the mother worked in the DEO administration and handled most of the international issues Alex had to deal with. Both were absolutely trusted by Maggie and Alex, and the feeling was mutual. The dad could take both Olivia and Jamie to school on Mondays and Fridays because he only worked on afternoons those two days.

“How do you write ‘factory’, now?” Alex asked after taking another sip of her coffee, looking at Jamie from where she was standing at the kitchen island. “Do you know? Can you guess?”

The little girl was sitting at the table, her feet swinging under the chair, not able to touch the floor yet. She was writing a letter to Santa and Alex was helping her with the spelling. What took a while was to draw the letters carefully because Jamie took a bad habit of trying to do things too quickly. It became an issue so Alex and Maggie started to pay special attention to her calligraphy.

Right now, she was looking at the big alphabet sheet she had in front of her. Kara made it for her at her workplace using the A3 glossy paper sheets and using CatCo’s printers. She even used protective plastic to make it more resistant and harder to bend. Jamie could spill whatever beverage on it without worrying about her mothers struggling to clean it. It had the letters with a picture of something that began with such and such letter, and bellow the letter were a couple of sounds it could make with some vowels. But Kara made it special:

Le letter A had a picture of Alex. E had a picture of Eliza with Ellie the stuffed animal. J had a picture of J’onn and Jamie together. K had a picture of Kara. L had a picture of Lena. M had a picture of Maggie. S was with the symbol of the House of El for Supergirl, P was for Pickles, and W had a picture of Winn and Jamie from when he visited from the 31st century… it was easier to understand when everything was familiar.

Jamie runs her tiny index finger along the sheet and hums as she thinks of the word ‘factory’.

“F… A… and a-… hum… a K. And a-”

“Not a K.” Alex said before Jamie could integrate this idea into her brain.

“Not a K? Not like Kara?”

“Nop. It sounds like it’s the same as Kara, but it’s not this one. What letter makes the same sound as the K?”

“Hmmm… Oh, the C! Like Cat!” she says as she realizes it.

“That’s right.” Alex smiled. “So, ‘factory’, F-A-…”

“C… and- and a-…” Jamie stops to say the word again in whispers, thinking while checking which letters she already had, picturing it in her mind and looking at the alphabet again. “F, A, C… T, and O… and a…” she stops again to insist on the sound made by the R making Alex smile. “oh… is it the R?” she asked with this high-pitched voice.

“That’s right. R as in Kara.” Alex teased. “Now, how do you end the word? Factory.” Alex told her again so she could hear the final vowel.

Maggie walks in the living room right there, dressed in a suit like most of the time since she became Captain. Her hair was partially dry and she had that smile glued to her face. She shared a look with Alex, the kind of look that said, “I love you even more this morning than I loved you the mornings before.”, and Alex had the kind of look that said, “I woke up even more in love with you this morning than I loved you when I fell asleep last night.”

Maggie stood behind Jamie and gently moves the locks of hair off of her face and behind her ear, making the girl turn around to look up at her.

“Morning, Pumpkin.” Maggie smiles, bending to kiss her temple, loving the addictive smell of her daughter’s hair.

“Hello, Mama.” The girl said back. “How do you end the word ‘factory’?” she asked.

“Hey, no cheating…!” Alex prevented, knowing Maggie could end up whispering it to her which, clearly, Jamie knew considering she was giggling at the tease.

“Here, let me see… Can your stuffies sit on another chair?” Maggie asked.

“Hm-mm.” Jamie nods, leaving her chair and picking up Pickles and Ellie, placing them on her own chair so Maggie could sit.

“Thanks, Baby.” Maggie smiled, settling down instead of going to get her tea by the kitchen area. Alex noticed so she prepared it for her. “Let’s look at your alphabet together...”

Maggie picked up Jamie and helped her sit on her lap. She brought the letter and the alphabet sheet in front of them and Jamie let her head fall in the crease of Maggie’s shoulder, bringing her tiny thumb to her mouth and blinking rather slowly as she listens to Maggie.

Seeing her daughter was settling against her, Maggie started to pet Jamie’s hair gently as she explained things to her. It was always easier for Jamie to learn in a calm environment if she wasn’t with her friends in school. Right now it was morning and the girl was still calm so Maggie was extra careful with her. She didn’t want to annoy her within ten seconds with spelling classes.

Alex loved those moments. Her heart was pounding against her chest out of love and she could feel every beat like a scream vibrating and echoing through her body. Here were her two beautiful girls: Maggie, her wife and the mother of her daughter, carefully holding and teaching Jamie, their little girl, who was quietly taking in every bit of information while sucking on her thumb silently.

Alex grabbed her phone discreetly and took a picture to immortalize it and sent it to Kara, who she knew was already awake. Right away, Kara answered with a bush of loving emojis “well good morning to ME!! Still can’t believe she married you for real lmao, love u two and MY niece xoxo!”. And Alex smiled and chuckled. Kara was like the voice in her head. Sometimes she couldn’t even believe it was her reality. Maggie really married her. And Maggie really became a mother with her. And Maggie was such a good mom. So gentle, and so patient.

“Is it the ‘I’ then?” Jamie asked with her thumb still on her tongue and her head still resting against Maggie’s chest. “Like in Jamie? And in Maggie?” she smiled.

“Nop.” Maggie shakes off. “It’s not like us. Because we need the E after the I in our names to make it sound like that.”

“So iss- iss the E?” Jamie guesses, pointing at the letter on the sheet. “because it sounds like-…” but Maggie says no again.

Jamie groans a little bit and then looks at Alex quickly. She then buries her face in Maggie’s hair to whisper something Alex couldn’t hear, which made both the moms chuckle lightly.

“Can you give me a lil’ clue?” the girl asked in a whisper that Alex actually heard, which only made her laugh louder.

“Okay, I can do that, yeah.” Maggie laughs along. She couldn’t just give her the answer but she could help. “It’s… a letter that doesn’t sound like the sound it makes.”

“Well this- this isn’t helping…!” she exclaims, always pronouncing her ‘this’ as a ‘dis’ again.

“And the sound it makes is like a question.” Maggie adds, seeing in Alex’s eyes she just gave too much information. “Oops…”

“You’re gonna get in trouble…!” Jamie teased with a giggle, hiding from Alex’s eyes in Maggie’s hair.

“For you? Anytime and every time, Baby.” Maggie told her, kissing her head while squeezing the giggling little girl in a hug and sticking her tongue at Alex playfully. “Now, tell me, what letter?”

Jamie looked at her alphabet and scanned every sound she could make, her tiny right index finger tracing along as she reads.

“… V, W, X, Y…. Y… Why…” she says several times, before starting to chuckle. “Is it this one? The Y?”

“It is.” Maggie laughs along with her. “Factory ends with a Y.”

“But why does it sound like that?” the girl keeps laughing as she realizes she could not stop herself from asking a question with this letter. “Oh no…!” she complains in her chuckles, dramatically throwing her head back and covering it in her hands.

“Nobody knows, that’s _why_ it’s always going to be a question.”

“You’re silly!” Jamie told her mother, still laughing.

Alex begins to laugh along with them. Her daughter’s laugh was always a favourite. It was warm, genuine and always, always accompanied by beautiful dimples and sparkly brown eyes.

“So, tell me all the letters again?” Maggie asked her.

“F, A, C... T, O, R and Y.” Jamie remembered, pointing at each of the letters on the sheet.

“Good, now you can write it.” Maggie ends up telling her with a kiss.

Maggie stays here without talking, looking at Jamie slowly tracing the letters of the word and ending the sentence with a dot, looking back at her immediately to know what she was thinking.

“Good, perfect…!” Maggie said, hugging Jamie. “Now I can go eat something else than the amazing hair of yours…!”

“You need any more help, Sweetie?” Alex asked the little girl.

“No, it’s just my name now.” Jamie answers, already focusing.

Maggie gets up and settles Jamie on the chair before she goes to say hello to her wife. While Jamie continues to write carefully, Alex welcomes Maggie in her arms and holds her close by the waist, turning her slightly so Maggie had her back against the kitchen island.

She wanted to selfishly have her just to herself for a moment. Their moment.

“Morning, Beautiful…” Maggie grins.

Alex kisses her hello, longing in the kiss, and kissing her again, swinging in a soft dance with Maggie, and kissing her again, and again.

“You seem really happy.” Maggie smiles, her fingers tracing soft caressing on the back of Alex’s neck, careful not to mess her professional hairstyle.

“Last night was amazing.” Alex tells her, smiling in another kiss.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” She admits without any shame at all because there was no need to feel any of those feelings when it came to her desires for Maggie. “I’d missed you like this.”

“I missed you too, my Love.” Maggie whispers back, meaning every word.

“Hmm… call me that again?” Alex murmurs happily against her lips.

“My Love…” Maggie smiles.

“Again?”

“My Love…” she whispers without ever getting bored of it.

“I love you.” Alex told her, kissing her with the same smile.

“And I love you.”

“I love you more.”

“That’s debatable.” Maggie teased.

“Your debate is debatable.” Alex talked back, making Maggie chuckled against her neck as she kisses her gently. “The disrespect… so stubborn… so annoying, with all those- kisses and hugs…” she teases with an adoring voice, caressing Maggie’s waist and back and neck, keeping her close, asking her for more of those kisses and hugs. And she had to hide a little when Maggie’s tongue brushed her neck softly and when her hands squeezed her waist to bring their bodies even closer. “I love you.” She whispers again.

“My beautiful wife,” Maggie calls with another kiss by Alex’s ear before going along her jawline and reaching her lips. “Love of my life…” she whispered to her, feeling Alex was now just welcoming every loving praise in her mind.

And Alex could always lose herself in Maggie’s voice and the way every word felt like they were created anew every time she spoke them out to her.

“Mommy, can you check if it’s good?” Jamie asked.

Alex pecks Maggie on the lips again, as a thank you for always taking care of her before having to see their baby girl at the table. She holds Jamie by her shoulders and reads over her.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_“Dear Mister Santa Claus,_

_I hope you receive my letter in time and that you are not too cold. Thank you for the gifts last year._

_I promised I was going to be good this year too._

_I hope you look at your secret device and you see that I was good._

_The new list is in this letter._

_Hello to all the elves in the factory._

_Jamie Elena Eliza Sawyer-Danvers.”_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Maggie smiled, both amused and softened by Jamie’s words. She loved that she used her full name and including her middle names, from Eliza, her Nana, and Elena, Maggie’s aunt.

Alex had been helping her write this introduction letter to Santa the morning before. They had to stop after the third sentence because Alex got an emergency call, but even though Jamie was a bit disappointed, she knew she couldn’t finish it in just one morning. Alex reassured that would help her as soon as she could. It was great to see Jamie was disciplining herself with spelling, considering both Alex and Maggie had difficulties in the spelling department at Jamie’s age -and Kara too due to the simple fact she had to learn a whole new alphabet and linguistics. But both ended up thriving pass the ages of 7, so they weren’t so worried. They were just a little more attentive and knew Jamie just needed a bit of structure. Jamie was a sensitive girl, so were Alex and Maggie. Yet, today, Alex was the Director of the Department of Extranormal Operations with two PhDs in micro-biology, a military training against human and non-human forces, and the highest political connections around the world that nourished her implication and understanding of governmental strategies. As for Maggie, she was now the Captain of the Extraterrestrial Crime Unit at the NCPD Science Division, with an M.S degree in Physical Geography – specialized in Environmental and Earth System Science – two Expertise in hand – one in Urban Geography: Strategic Urban Design and Planning, and one in Topography: Mapping of Geographical Territories – and a Certificate in Geographic Profiling that made her the NCPD’s first Detective and Captain to specialize in Geographic patterns, as well as one of the most precious ally of the DEO during important cases.

If these two women could overcome their broken homes and the bullying that came with it, Jamie will definitely be accompanied toward the same fulfilling future, avoiding most of the environmental struggles her mothers went through.

“That’s really good, Baby.” Alex told her daughter, kissing the top of her head, making the girl smile happily as she receives the praise. “Your letters are much smoother, I’m really proud of you.” She said softly, seeing Jamie was proud of herself too by the little nod she gave her while she was looking at her own good work with that long smile and those dimples.

“Do you want to post it today?” Maggie asked, sipping her tea before grabbing a cookie from the bag Alex bought at the bakery.

“Yes. But I- I wanna go with Aunty Kara after school.” Jamie answers. “And Nia- Nia said she had stickers for my letter, so iss pretty and nice for Santa, and maybe- maybe Santa will hang it on his wall!” she said excitingly, looking up at Alex with her big brown eyes full of dreams and her big dimples full of joy.

“Of course, as long as you keep her desk clean.” Alex said, sliding the Crayola box closer to Jamie so she could pick the ones she liked. “And now you can start drawing your flowers.” She allowed because she wanted Jamie to finish writing before she started decorating.

Jamie thanks her and Alex stands back up to walk back behind the kitchen island where Maggie was drinking her tea and eating her breakfast.

“Are you liking my amazing cookies that I totally didn’t buy this morning at the bakery?” she asked.

“I love them. You’re so good at not cooking cookies.” Maggie teased back. “I might eat the whole thing.”

“Oh yeah?” Alex smiled with a light in her eyes that only spoke to Maggie. She brought her hands to her wife’s sides just to be closer to her.

“I mean, we wouldn’t want to waste them, right?”

“Of course not.” Alex played along, trying to sound almost politically serious. “That’d be- that’d be really unnecessary.”

“I think you should take more cookies.” Jamie said from the table without looking at them, too busy drawing flowers with Crayola crayons on the sides of the letter to frame the text. “Mama eats a lot in the morning.”

Alex and Maggie looked at each other and Maggie just bits in the cookie with a proud smile. Alex giggles in her neck and came up to kiss her cheek and temple happily.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Alex answered to Jamie. “Mommy is going to work now… I’ll see you later?” she murmured in Maggie’s ear, kissing her neck.

“Can’t miss that, now, can we?” Maggie teased back, kissing Alex on the lips. Alex stole a crumb of cookie from her with a gentle bit before soothing the gesture with another kiss. “Jamie?”

“Have a good day, Mommy!” the girl said with a big smile.

“You have a better one, Kiddo!” she cheers as she walks quickly to her daughter, eating her neck with kisses which always made the girl laugh adoringly. “I love you both!” she says, grabbing her keys and jacket in a hurry, going in the entry to put on her duty belt and gun away from Jamie’s eyes.

“We love you more!” Jamie and Maggie sang along.

It was already past 7:00a.m, so Alex had to leave immediately because she allowed herself some more minutes with her family, but she didn’t want to be late to work either. The DEO was just a few blocks away and Alex always liked to walk fast in the morning. It was like a warm-up she needed before working. She’ll be checking in the DEO in fifteen minutes, would be in the changing room just a minute after that and will be ready to work at 7:30. Kara will probably come by as Supergirl for a morning briefing with coffee and croissants before going to CatCo, so around 8:20.

Alex and Maggie both agreed to never unnecessarily expose Jamie to their guns in the house. The only time was when she was at their workplaces. They were both technically always on duty, 24/7. Both had an assigned firearm that they had to keep at home and put on whenever they were leaving their place, but they stopped walking around the house with their belts and guns on since Jamie was born. They would only put it on and take it off at the entry, by the door. The rest of the time, the guns were locked in the safes that Lena and Winn designed. Both only opened immediately with the gun owner’s handprint - Alex’s or Maggie’s, depending on the safe -, and could be opened by the partner with a handprint and an additional 7-number code. Most importantly, both were programmed to detected Jamie’s hands so it could trigger an emergency lockdown of the safe: another device would get locked inside of the safe, making it impossible to open at all. The handprint detectors and the keyboard for the codes would also shut down for 15 minutes, and a message would be sent to Maggie and Alex’s phones. After those 15 minutes, the safe would reactivate the handprint detectors, and only the owner of the gun could open the safe for the first time again.

All of this made it all so much easier for Alex and Maggie to accept having Jamie in a house with firearms. They knew Jamie will never ‘accidentally’ have access to them.

Maggie finishes her cookie and tea to go see Jamie. She slowly goes around the table and stops behind Jamie’s chair, looking over her and seeing she was very focused on her Crayola flowers. She was always holding the crayon in a fist and always held her head just three inches from the paper, her tongue stuck out between her teeth. Maggie smiled: she reminded her of Alex _so much_ … and she smiled even wider when she saw that the flowers had smiling faces in the pistils.

“Pumpki-iiin?” she asked, longing on her surname.

“Ye-eees?” Jamie said, mirroring the longing.

“You’re gonna go to school in your piloo?”

“…Ye-eees?” Jamie said again, looking up and back at her.

“Okay, come on.” Maggie called with an amused smile, patting her chair. “Let’s get you changed and then we’ll brush our teeth.”

“But iss not- iss not finished yet…!” Jamie whines, fearing she won’t have time.

“You can finish it later, right? You have the whole afternoon with Aunty for that. And you said Nia still has to give you stickers before you can post it.”

“I guess you’re right…” the girl said, looking at her unfinished work, a bit perplexed, receiving a kiss on top of her head from Maggie.

They go upstairs together in Jamie’s room and chose pastel blue overalls, a thick white long-sleeved shirt with purple horizontal stripes to put underneath, and long white socks to keep the girl warm. In the bathroom, while Maggie was setting the time to two minutes, Jamie was putting her own paste on her toothbrush, the one shaped like a giraffe with a suction cup that always left circles on the mirror. And while she was brushing her teeth, Maggie brushed Jamie’s hair after applying some detangling balm, which helped to style this big ball of curly waves a little better.

“Yeah, I know, I wish I could take you too...” Maggie says to Gertrude, who was walking by her side, almost making her trip from time to time. “Pumpkin?” she calls when she’s at the door.

“Coming!” Jamie shouts.

Maggie hears Jamie running from the living room to the entry. The girl just finishes to pack her backpack and was already looking for her boots. She takes her time to correctly fix the shoelaces and then let Maggie help her put on the blue parka.

“Bye, Gertie!” Jamie says to the dog, petting her. “Aunty will come and get you when we leave her work later.” She tells her. “And we’ll go to the park and play.”

Maggie smiled as she puts on her own long black coat, takes her bag which contained the belt and gun she will put on ones at the Science Division Department instead of putting it on in from of Jamie.

The little girl grabs her white beanie with the animal ears and puts it on before they leave the house for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear all of you and Liz,
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
> And I wish you a good time reading the rest.
> 
> Your Secret Santa.


	4. Sticky Stickers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when Jamie is not with her mothers...

Jamie was in her last year of Kindergarten, and next year she would enter Grade 1 of Elementary School. She really liked going to school because she liked seeing her friends there. She had three best friends now: Olivia, Lukas, and Talbott. Olivia was human, like Jamie, Lukas and Talbott were both Aliens.

Talbott was from a planet where spoken language never existed. Jamie and the others were never bothered by it because it was easy to understand him. He was patient and expressive, and he was learning how to write in English with the human alphabet too, so it became easier. Lukas was the smallest child due to his origins. He was half the size of the regular kids of his age and will never be taller than 5ft1 once he reaches adulthood. Jamie didn’t mind it. Some humans were taller than others, just like some humans were smaller. And she had a tall mother and a smaller mother, so having a smaller friend shouldn’t be a big deal anyway. But because of their differences, both Lukas and Talbott were excluded and even bullied before they met Jamie and Olivia.

Jamie first met Talbott last year, in the First year of Pre-School in Kindergarten. Olivia was a kid from her neighbourhood and her best friend since they were both babies so the idea of going to school instead of always being with her family was easier with a good friend. But Talbott had none. He arrived in school looking like himself and being himself. And even if the teachers were trying to include Talbott and integrating him in the activities, most of the other boys would end up ignoring him because he couldn’t play soccer the same way they could, or play basketball, or could easily get hurt anyway due to his height.

Because of that, Talbott was led toward more artistic activities. Jamie and Olivia were always drawing or painting, playing with play-do or making pieces of jewellery with pearls. Talbott ended up being really good with pearls, making beautiful pieces that reminded him of the jewellery his family would make. This really caught Olivia’s attention because she loved pearls the most. Jamie and Olivia approached Talbott during the bracelets exchange for the Christmas event of last year. They made two bracelets, one to give to each other, and one extra for Talbott, who ended up with two bracelets. He was really touched by the gesture because offering jewellery to someone was a very symbolic act of kindness and care in his culture. And that’s how he became Jamie and Olivia’s friend, always waiting for them at the same table, making jewellery with pearls.

And this summer break was amazing for them. Talbott was part of the friendship and his parents met their son’s friends and the parents. Alex and Maggie even invited the family over three times during the break so Jamie, Olivia, and Talbott could see each other and play.

But when Jamie, Olivia, and Talbott started school this year, their last year of Kindergarten, there was a new kid in their class. Their name was Lukas, a non-speaking Alien with a beautiful blue complexion and grey eyes with the iris of a reptile. They came from a planet where gender is not an understood concept since bodies had similar structures and everyone had the capacity to both impregnate their mates and carry their offspring. Lukas was very quiet, very shy, very lonely too.

But some kids showed early signs of bullying, so Lukas also experienced pressure for their physical difference within the first two weeks of school. Jamie and her friends were never around Lukas at the beginning, simply because they usually stayed outside to play together while Lukas would spend their time inside, learning how to read and write to be better understood by humans. But as soon as Jamie witnessed the bullies act on Lukas, she was first to step before them, protecting Lukas. Olivia and Talbott joined her when the bully’s friends tried to back him up.

Alex and Maggie were called by the school after the bully’s parents called for them to witness what Jamie had done: the girl pushed him in the cake paste for him to stay away from Lukas. Alex and Maggie only praised Jamie, and their status was enough for the other kid’s parents to stop complaining. Maggie had learned sign language in university with a friend whose little brother was deaf, so she could communicate with Lukas’ parents who had learned it years ago when they came on Earth. All Lukas’s parents did was thank Jamie and her friends, telling Maggie to say they were brave, and that Lukas felt safe now.

Since that day, Jamie, Olivia, and Talbott, welcomed Lukas in the group. They called him a friend and taught him that word – friend – very carefully and very dearly. It was Lukas’s favourite word to write down and he taught the basics of sign language to them in return, including the equivalent of ‘Friend’.

** IN THE STREETS OF NATIONAL CITY: **

“And after the reading, we made cookies!” Jamie says happily, walking beside Nia on the sidewalk and holding her hand. Her little blue and sparkly backpack was jumping on her shoulders as she excitingly tells her about her morning. “And Lukas- they made one that look- that look like a animal from their planet! And it look like a kangaroo, with three eyes and- and six legs! And then- Olivia gave me one of her cookies-, because they look better than mine… And then- and then Talbott and Olivia, and Lukas and me, we helped tidy the books while the cookies were cooking! And Lukas, they made sure they didn’t burn like the others!”

Picking up Jamie from school was Nia’s favourite part of her Wednesday mornings. Everything Jamie said always sounded like a whole adventure and she would generally get a little present from an activities Jamie did that morning. Today it was a vanilla cookie shaped in a star, with extra chocolate chips to make a smiling face and white chocolate icing for the hair.

“And I took my letter too!” Jamie remembered as they walk the crossroad, still holding Nia’s hand as usual. “And my wish list. Iss in my bag. Mama and Mommy helped me finish it this morning.”

“And I have the stickers!” Nia told her with the same excitement, always amused. “We can do that after the lunch break with your Aunty Kara.”

“I need to finish the flowers on the letter.” Jamie informed. “I have my crayons too. Mama packed them too. Because- that way, Mister Claus can have flowers forever.”

“You don’t think Santa has flowers in his house?”

“No,” she said, shaking her head. “because- iss too cold where he is, and there is too much snow.”

“Oh, right, of course...” Nia played along, remembering Santa lived in a very cold country.

** CATCO WORLDWIDE MEDIA: **

They get to CatCo’s building within minutes with lunch in hands. Nia got two tacos, one XL for Kara, a regular for herself with extra fries on the side for them both, and a Junior Pizza for Jamie. Kara was talking with a colleague on the next frontpage’s lines that should include the general government news, a section for CatCo’s celebrity focus – with a portrait – and the National City Mayor’s new investments for the National City Chronical included in the magazines.

Kara had been at the top of her game since she became the editor-in-chief of CatCo. Being designated as the heir of Snapper Carr had been both an honour and a curse to her. They could say whatever they wanted about this man, he was a brilliant editor and reporter, and Kara wanted to do him justice and reach his expectations. She couldn’t let him down, or Cat Grant, who was the one who convinced Snapper to take Kara under his wing. He could be hard-headed and exigent, which Kara understood was necessary. And she respected him for that, for having standards of perfections and for wanting Kara to reach those standards and elevate herself. She had learned so much, pushed herself and, even with her dyslexia, she still ended up being Snapper’s first choice. It had been a real storming change for her but Kara had been handling it very well, in every way, humbly and confidently. Her professionalism had improved drastically, her temper and attitude were almost diplomatically perfect – no more red cheeks or trembling fists or harsh voice – and even her clothing style had changed. It was always colourful and patterned but it was more chic than before. Having Lena doing a whole closet makeover within a week with the Luthor’s credit card was the price to pay for Kara to really feel like she’d put on those Leader’s shoes in the office.

But as soon as Kara saw Jamie walk in the open space, she forgot the person she was speaking with, forgot the Leader’s shoes and the editor-in-chief’s professionalism. She turned to her with the biggest smile, the most tinkling baby blue eyes, and bent down with her arms wide opened.

“Look who’s here!” she shouts happily while Jamie runs to jump in her arms, laughing as Kara holds her and spirals around with her in her arms. “My favourite Supergirl!”

“Hum- I think I’m the one with the food here?” Nia joked around, showing Kara the bag. “So, where is my hug?”

“You’ll get one when you hand me those data I’m waiting for.” Kara talked back, Jamie still clinging around her neck.

“Oh-Ooooh…!” Jamie sings for the troubles to come.

“Uh, ok, Kara ‘editor-in-chief’ Danvers…” she said funnily, making Kara chuckle. “I have priorities this afternoon. I have to decorate a letter to Santa with amazing stickers.”

“Yeah, you’re lucky I love her more than that stupid article we got in hands…”

“It really is stupid.” Nia agrees, looking at Jamie who was giggling at the conversation they were having. “It really is, Kid.”

“What is it about?” Jamie asked, curiously.

“It’s about very rich men meeting to figure out how to get even richer by stealing money from the less rich people.” Kara explains, putting the girl down and fixing the lapel of her little jacket. “Which is not interesting unless we talk about how wrong this it. But we can’t because otherwise we are going to get in trouble again and it’s my job to handle the trouble. Plus, there are so many things that are so much more important to talk about than rich men. Like knowing what my favourite niece in the whole universe asked for Christmas this year.” She said, boop-ing her nose and making the girl chuckle again. “But! First, Kara ‘editor-in-chief’ Danvers is hungry. So, Kara ‘editor-in-chief’ Danvers is going to eat.”

“And Nia ‘best-reporter-of-the-month’ Nal never says no to food, ever.”

“And Jamie- Jamie ‘Elena Eliza’ Sawyer-Danvers is hungry too!” Jamie backed up.

“Then Jamie ‘Elena Eliza’ Sawyer-Danvers shall eat. Come on!” Kara leads dramatically, guiding the three of them out of the open space, entering Kara’s private office and settling with their food.

And as if it were her own place, Jamie jumps on the office chair and waits for Nia to give her the pizza. Kara uses her heat vision to cut it properly.

“Oh my God! Aunty Kara is Supergirl?!” Nia whispers-shouts, pretending to be shocked.

“No way!” Jamie plays along.

“This is getting really old; I can see wrinkles on your face.” Kara tells Nia, pushing her index on her cheek.

“My face has zero flaws.” Nia answers, confidently, making Jamie laugh.

“Yeah, Nia is the prettiest girl _in the world_!” Jamie agrees as she just spirals on the office chair, making Nia’s heart melt.

“You clearly don’t have super-vision.” Kara teases, receiving a slap on her arm from Nia.

While they were eating lunch in Kara’s office, Jamie showed her list to Kara and Nia. Obviously, Kara was really excited about the dinosaur skeleton. Nia was more into the spy mission kit and the dolls. Jamie was first to finish her food because she had the smallest portion, so while the two women were talking about work a little more, Jamie finished drawing the flowers on her letter, making sure to put the crayons back in the box when she was done using them so Kara’s desk would stay clean.

“I have a meeting with the executives in 5 minutes.” Kara said with her mouth full, checking her watch. “You good with her?” she asked Nia again just in case.

“Yeah, no problem.” Nia ensured without a doubt. “I’m onto your boring data, so I’m not gonna leave this chair before at least 4p.m.”

“Thanks.” Kara quickly said, giving a kiss to Nia and then planting plenty of kisses on Jamie’s head. “I’ll see you after my meeting. You guys can stay here until I come back.”

Nia whispers a ‘yes’ and high-fives with Jamie and pushes her further so the girl starts spinning in the chair, chuckling.

“Will Lena be here, too?” Jamie asked while the chair keeps spinning. “I need her help, for something important…”

“Uh, duh…!” Kara obviously told her, making Jamie happier.

Once Kara was out, Nia looked back at Jamie with a playful grin.

“Are you ready for sticker season?”

Jamie did not expect Nia to be such a collector. She had more than a hundred stickers, all kept in plastic in a ring binder. All sorts of themes, of designs, of colouring…

Animals, candies, science, plants, clothes, cosmos, music bands, travels, Disney, Pokemon, winter, fall, TV shows, Ghibli, astrology, cartoons…

VSCO, memes, quotes, retro, psychedelic, old school, goth, B&W, tattoo, minimalist, Kawaii…

Classic, squishy, sparkly, 3D, galaxy, gold, neo chrome, holographic, with or without a white background…

Jamie took several minutes simply discovering it all. There was just so much! She didn’t know where to look anymore.

“You have so many!” Jamie exclaims, absolutely overwhelmed in the best way.

“I told you, I’m the best connection in the country for those.” Nia tells her as if she was running a mafia.

“How many can I take?” Jamie asked, dramatically waiting for an answer.

“Generally, I would only allow five… but, you are my best customer, so you get ten.”

“Ten?!” Jamie shouts happily.

“And an extra five just for yourself.” Nia smiles, boop-ing Jamie’s dimple with a pen.

“Really?! Oh, thank you Kitty!” she said, hopping off the chair to give a big hug to Nia.

Nia just took the girl’s strong embrace and chuckled.

She was surprised the first time Jamie called her Kitty about two years ago. Nobody ever called her that, and there weren’t many short nicknames for ‘Nia’ anyways. But then Jamie explained her name sounded like the cute kitten Olivia rescued with her parents. They had found the poor little thing in the mud outside of town and decided to take it home. When Jamie visited Olivia to meet with Olaf, the newly named kitten, she was amused by his meowing sounds because it reminded her of how ‘Nia’ was pronounced. She decided to call Nia ‘Kitty’ since then, and Nia was actually really touched. She hadn’t realized how special she really was to the family before, but this nickname proved she was part of it.

It took only about an hour of Nia to gather the major data and sources she needed for this article with Kara. Jamie had been quietly drawing on the wish list and on the letter on which she also carefully placed the stickers.

“Where is the next heir of L-Corp?” Lena asked, walking herself in Kara’s office with a big smile.

“Lena!” Jamie cheers happily, throwing her arms in the air.

Lena immediately goes to Jamie to give her the biggest hug of the day. Nia just stares at them and then back at Kara.

“Am I invisible?” she asks. “Is that my new power? I can summon people’s ignorance of my existence.”

“Nah, it’s Jamie’s power to steal the attention from anyone else.” Kara chuckles. “No hard feelings.”

“My feelings are very hard, actually. As hard as the hammer that shattered my heart just now…” she pretended dramatically, making Kara giggle adoringly at her.

“Aunty said you needed to see me?” Lena said to Jamie, looking up at her as she was squatting down to talk to Jamie, sat on the chair again.

“Yes, and iss very important. I need to write another letter. To Santa again. A very- very important letter.”

“Oh, okay. And you need me because…?”

“Because you- you a- a _businesswoman_. And you know many big words.” Jamie explained.

Nia laughs in her throat when she sees now it was Kara ‘editor-in-chief’ Danvers who was offended. Lena strokes Jamie’s knees and stands up again.

“We’ll need to be very disciplined.” She understands, sounding dramatic. “You think you can handle the Luthor method?” she asks, seeing Jamie was nodding. “Perfect spelling, perfect linguistics, perfect syntax, to make a perfect statement.”

“I don’t think she knows what linguistics means.” Nia whispers.

“Or syntax…” Kara backed up.

“She’s smart, she’ll learn.” Lena smirks, boop-ing Jamie’s cheeks, and turning to boop Nia’s cheek then. “Also, hello.” She smiled amusingly.

“I feel very transparent.” Nia admits.

Lena just gives her hug and chuckles along with Kara.

“So? Which stickers did you choose for Santa?” Kara asked, focusing on Jamie again and coming beside the chair to look at her work. “Oh, that’s very pretty.” She smiled, seeing the drawing and the stickers were placed so it would look like a scene.

“I chose three sparkly snowflakes. All different, because snowflakes are all different… and a- one squishy reindeer. And a fire, so it’s warm, even with the snow. And then- a sparkly butterfly so the reindeer has a pretty friend… And I added two neo- _neochrome_ flowers. And then a sun, and a squishy carrot, for the reindeer.”

“It’s really nice.” Kara praises gently. “I’m sure Santa will love it.”

“Hum- Boss?” Nia called, looking at her phone.

“Yeah?”

“James just sent us new pictures for the article on the Chinese New Deal. He just got out of the conference.”

“Okay, hum… Fine-”

“You have to work seriously again?” Jamie asked with an adorable broken voice, as she thought she would get to spend some time in Kara if she didn’t have very serious work to do.

“Yes, Sweetie, I’m sorry I really need to work very seriously… Hum-”

“Well just give me a free room, I’ll take care of her.” Lena simply proposed.

“Really? You’re sure?” Kara asked.

“Yeah! Plus, we have an important letter to write, don’t we?” she said, winking at Jamie who smiled back at her. “Pack your bags, Luv, I’m keeping you with me.”

“Yay!” Jamie just cheers happily again, starting to pack her schoolbag.

“Okay, thank you, so much.” Kara said. “There’s a meeting room on the floor below. It should be free until the next meeting. Just take the room.”

“You say bye to Aunty Kara?” Lena told Jamie while she holds her hand to guide her out of the office.

“Bye Aunty! And bye Kitty!” she says happily, following Lena’s lead.

If there was one thing more surprising than to see the editor-in-chief getting soft on her five years old little niece: seeing CEO Lena Luthor guide the little girl in a schoolbag by the hand.

** LATER THAT DAY, IN THE BUSY STREETS OF NATIONAL CITY: **

Maggie and Alex were on their way to Kara’s place to pick up Jamie. In the car, only smiles and a silent pride they would not yell on top of every roof just yet. No, they had to stay cool about it. Alex only drives with one hand on Maggie’s inner thigh, stroking gently, carefully, lovingly. At a red light, Maggie would caress the nape of Alex’s neck with the same attention, massage her shoulder, and Alex would take her hand and kiss it.

** KARA’S APARTMENT: **

“Mommies!” Jamie cheerfully says, running to hug her mothers hello again.

“Hey, Baby!” Alex sings. “How was your day?”

“I finished everything to send to Santa!” she proudly said. “And Nia made sure I posted it right! And then- then Aunty and I, we walked Gertie in the park. And then we ate at Noona’s. And then we came here and now- and now we’re watching Frozen!” She tells them.

“Well, that’s one busy day…” Alex told her, fixing her hair again. “Maybe you’ll be the first in Santa’s mailbox.”

“You can go watch your movie, Pumpkin.” Maggie allowed her. “There’s no rush, we’re just going to settle with Aunty and talk about adult stuff.”

“Thank you!” Jamie sings, running away and jumping back in Kara’s bed and patting for Gertrude to join her before pushing Play again.

While Jamie was watching the end of Frozen 2 in Kara’s bedroom with her dog next to her on a blanket, the adults isolated themselves in the kitchen space. What Jamie did not see was her Aunty Kara literally starting to levitate out of happiness and trying not to squeal when she heard the news Alex and Maggie had to share. She did not see the tears running down Kara’s cheeks, or the ones hanging in her mothers’ eyes. She did not see their smiles, did not see the many hugs and the many kisses.

But it was not a problem. Time will come, and Jamie will get to have her tears and her hugs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What about you? What are your favorite stickers?
> 
> enjoy the rest, it doesn't get less soft, not ever :)


	5. Special Cookie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time jump to the actual Christmas Eve

It had been agreed between every party that this year’s Christmas Eve reunion and Christmas Morning will be hosted by Alex and Maggie at their house. Kara arrived before everyone else in the morning to helped to decorate and clean the house with Jamie while Maggie and Alex could keep their focus in the kitchen to prepare the most important marinades and desserts.

J’onn went to pick up Eliza on his way back from an old friend’s house. The older mother of the Danvers family came with her special glazed carrots and brought a Kir Royal for the appetizers.

Nia had shyly accepted the invitation a few weeks ago. It was the first year where she would spend Christmas with the Danvers family and friends. She used to go see her own family, but this year they had other plans out of Earth and she could not permit herself such a long vacation. James was going to Metropolis to spend his holidays with his family, and Winn, well, still had some 31st century things to do with the Legion. But he would be alright with the team there.

Before coming to the house, Lena had to drive to the airport to pick up Sam and Ruby. It was the third consecutive year that they would come to spend Christmas with the Danvers & Co, but every occasion was a good excuse for Sam to come to visit Maggie and Lena. This year she was able to take more days off, so she would stay in National City for a week before having to go back to Metropolis. Ruby was also excited. She was a changed teenage girl since she had been accepted in the boarding school in Ireland, where Lena had been and still had connections.

**FAMILY HOUSE:**

When Maggie opened the door, Sam immediately took her in her arms for a tight hug.

“Oh, my God, Maggie!” she squeals happily with a smile that could hurt another people’s face. “Oh, I’ve missed you, I never realize how much until I have you in my arms again!”

“Oh, my beautiful Sam! I’ve missed you too!” Maggie tells her, giggling as she receives the best hug ever. “Not having you around really sucks. I keep telling Alex that I need to show her around Metropolis sometime but we never find the time…” she pouts.

“Hello, I’m right there?” Lena said, playfully pretending to be offended.

“Well get in here!” Sam complains, forcing Lena to the group hug. “Baby?” she asked Ruby behind her.

“No thanks.” Ruby waves away, clearly not into those kinds of group hugs. “I’m more into individual hugs now, but thanks. Hey Maggie!”

“Hey, my God, are you going to stop growing up at some point?” Maggie asked, bringing her in for a kiss and a hug.

“Doesn’t really matter at this point, I’m taller than you anyway.” The teenager teased back.

“Oh, you also grew a big mouth, now I like that.” Maggie chuckled. “Go ahead, Alex is in the kitchen if you want to start somewhere.” She tells her, bringing her attention back to Sam when they all get in the warm space of the house. “Waw, now hold on, you cut your hair?” she realizes, seeing it wasn’t even past her shoulders. “This really looks good on you…”

Ruby let Lena, Sam and Maggie talk a bit on their own and went to the kitchen to surprise Alex. Immediately, Alex turned around and welcomed the girl her in her arms, careful not to mess her clothes since she had oily hands from spreading butter on the appetizers’ dough before Maggie could send them in the oven.

“Oh, God, you’ve grown up so damn fast again!” Alex realizes while analysing Ruby’s more mature face and taller body.

“Nop, just- regular teenager thing. Growing up and not knowing a damn about why you have to go through that for some reason…” Ruby said. “Now I’m not a child or an adolescent, but I’m not an adult either yet so I’m just- you know- hanging in the void of identity.”

“That’s- very profound. But let me tell you the secret of adulthood: nobody knows what the hell they’re doing. We just get better at pretending like we have our shit together.” Alex tells her, making Ruby chuckle. “But seriously though, didn’t I just blink since the last time I saw you?”

“Oh, I can say the same for this one.” Ruby chuckles as she sees Jamie quietly but curiously standing by the door to see what was going on. “Hey, Jamie. What’s up? Remember me?”

“Oh, hi, Ruby!” Jamie smiles, recognizing her.

“She’s so cute!” she spontaneously says to Alex, making Jamie giggle at the compliment.

“Here comes the hug!” Sam warns, surprising Jamie and making her squeal happily when she scoops her up in the air to hug her tight.

“Who thought this was a good idea again?” Nia asks as she comes back from upstairs, seeing Sam was going all baby mama on Jamie.

“That was me.” Lena warns, whipping Nia’s thigh with a cloth.

“Hey, no bad games in my kitchen.” Maggie warns back, whipping Lena’s thigh back. “This is a sacred place of love and passion.”

“Whipping people is your passion now…?” Lena teased by, whipping her back and making Maggie laugh as she places the appetizers in the oven, kissing Alex thank you.

“Waw, it’s not even 7p.m and we’re already talking about kinky shit?” Ruby smirks, making Alex choke on a stollen cherry tomato.

“Who taught you that word?” Lena asked, shocked but amused.

“Just because you’re the CEO of a multibillion company doesn’t mean I can’t use Google from time to time.” Ruby reminded her. “Also, I have a twitter stan account.”

“Oh, which fandoms…?” Nia asked her, now very interested and starting a conversation with her on the side.

“She got a point.” Maggie said, seeing Alex was just getting air back in her lungs. “Internet is a good tool for education… Right, Love?”

Alex just chokes again, turning away and waving them away like haunting poltergeists, making Lena, Sam, and Maggie laugh.

“Worse friendship ever…” Alex struggles to say between her coughs. “Shouldn’t be allowed…”

“Oh Rao, I’m hearing voices!” Kara shouts, speed-running to the kitchen and making everyone close to where she stopped swoon back a little. “Oops, sorry…!” she smiles awkwardly before finally reuniting with Ruby and Sam, careful not to break them in her arms. “You guys! It’s so good to see you!”

“Hey, soccer mom, I heard your mother brought Kir Royal.” Ruby said then to Alex.

“You sound too interested in the answer for me to give it to you.” Alex warns. “Also, did you just call me a soccer mom…?”

“Champagne and bubbles, I think I’ll survive.”

“You’re absolutely not drinking under my roof.” Maggie tells her, whipping her thigh now.

“Tough shit from you, Captain Sawyer of a Police Department.” She said, insinuating all the clichés with a light note. “I’ve seen you swing a beer down like it was apple juice.”

“Apple juice it shall be for you then. Jamie can share.”

“I’m an Irish boarding school student, try and stop me now.”

The new Ruby was full of jokes and presence, of confidence. She could be the one engaging a conversation instead of just listening to the ones happening around her. It was good to see that even a shy and sweet girl like Ruby didn’t have to grow up and develop insecurities around the people who always made sure to keep her listened to and comfortable. Sam did an amazing job, but she really took the right decisions when it came to choosing the people who would be part of her daughter’s life.

Alex and Maggie looked at each other, and Alex’s hand came to hold Maggie by the waist, bringing her closer. It was not needed to be voiced out loud. They both looked at Ruby – brilliant, gentle, funny, entertaining, confidant, promising – like an accessible future for Jamie when she too will have to grow up and go through this confusing period of life that is post-adolescence pre-adulthood.

The spirit of gathering always felt so natural with the Danvers that there wasn’t much stress in the house regarding the organization. Eliza and J’onn had been keeping an eye on the city’s stability, in case they had to send Kara out for a quick intervention before dinner. But by 7p.m Eliza came around in the kitchen and just proposed everyone to start pouring the drinks. Maggie knew she had to bring the appetizer plate by plate on the table in the living room. Ruby and Nia helped to finish setting the table while Alex kept an eye on Jamie.

Dinner was a success. It was delicious, with a very efficient service and very little unplanned issues. At some point Jamie was allowed to leave the table and go in her room upstairs to play and spend time away from all the loud talking and laughing of the adults, which could get overwhelming for her.

Alex and Kara talked about their secondary school years’ adventures that Eliza learned about far too many years later. Ruby talked about her new friends and activities, her new passions and travels around Ireland with Lena always being here to back up the historical references of such and such place.

Sam and Maggie talked about their lives in Metropolis since, after Gotham, Maggie did not immediately come to National City. She wanted to leave Gotham for so many overwhelming reasons but she did not want to leave without a job. That’s when she got promoted from Detective to Captain, for the MCPD. She moved there and met Sam again, and the two of them quickly became close friends. That’s when Lena came to visit Sam that she met Maggie again. After a rather tricky off-the-record case that they solved together – and had a blast re-experiencing again when Nia asked about it –, Lena left Metropolis knowing a new Maggie was born from the one who had left National City years ago. That was why she called her to come back and become the Captain of her Extraterrestrial Crime Unit.

“Not gonna lie, I really thought you were going to decline.” Lena admitted.

“What?!” Sam almost shouts since she was there when Maggie got Lena’s call back in the days. “I can guarantee you, even though I saw the hesitation on her face, Maggie was never going to decline in a million years.” She told her, making big gestures with her hand holding her glass of Kir Royal.

“Literally, that’s the best job opportunity I could have ever gotten.” Maggie argued along with Sam.

“Don’t be so flattering…” Lena chuckles as she drinks again, never accepting this much praise so easily even from the people she loved.

“Hum- I’m the Captain of an Extraterrestrial Crime Unit.” Maggie reminded her as if Lena had forgotten she was the one who created the whole system herself. “You helped the Alien civilians feel like they deserved personal and general justice, in the streets, in the home, on the phone, instead of having to fear getting pressured by the American government… Hell, the DEO freaking hated us because we were just that good thanks to you!”

“Hey!” Alex whines, her hand resting on Maggie’s thigh and stroking along. “We didn’t hate you.”

“You did, though.” Kara spat way too confidently, going back to her food right after.

“I- okay, I didn’t hate- I didn’t hate you.” Alex said, pointing at Maggie and Lena before she could say anything more. “I just didn’t like the concept, at the time!” she insists on, fearing Lena could fork her hand. “It didn’t seem like a good separation of justices at the time because we were used to handling everything that involved Aliens on Earths, from invasions to burglaries. But- now that I see it every day and have seen how much it helped; I do agree that we needed to separate the Law Enforcement Agencies in order to handle things better… and really separate the DEO, handling international threats and exo-invasions, from the ECU, handling Exo-civilian local crimes.” She explains very peacefully, agreeing with the main point of the creation of the Extraterrestrial Crime Unit. “And for doing this, Lena, I’ll throw every freaking hat I can find in this house to your smug face.” She smiles proudly, making everyone laugh around the table.

Alex will always be thankful to Lena, somehow, for bringing Maggie home to her. She will never know where she could be today without all those events, but she would never want to know. If anything, Alex did not even care. This home, this wife, this daughter, this family, this job… here, was exactly where she needed and wanted to be.

This home with those vibrant green plants everywhere that Maggie loved to talk too whenever she would water them. This home with those scratches on the wood of the archway indicating Jamie’s height through the months and years. This home with those carpets that had had so many chocolate milk and coffees and teas and juices and chips and bits of everything spilled all over. This home with those high curtains that get stuck behind the window when they close it, meaning Maggie needed to get on her tiptoes to try and pull it away until Alex came to draw a hand around her waist and helped her with, planting a sweet kiss on her temple. This home with so many toys misplaced everywhere even Gertrude doesn’t know which one are hers or Jamie’s. This home decorated with pumpkins on Halloween and with lights on Christmas and with different colour patterns depending on the seasons. This home that gets muddy when it rains and warm when it’s cold and fresh when it’s hot.

This home they come back to after a tough day, a hard day, a tiring day… remembering them that the home is a materialization of mingled loves, of fluid and evolving energies finding harmony and freedom in one found space that they will call theirs.

** LATER THAT NIGHT…: **

Everyone seemed deeply asleep by the time the clock hit 3a.m. It had been a beautiful and agitated night for everyone, now all they needed was a good rest.

Maggie had her arm around Alex’s waist, keeping her warm against her chest. A few doors away in the same hallway, Eliza was sharing the office with Nia and Ruby on another bed. The two girls fell asleep as soon as their head hit the pillows. J’onn took the couch in the living room while, next to him but slightly above, Kara was levitating in a sleeping bag. Upstairs, Sam and Lena were given the spare room across Jamie’s bedroom and one of them was humming unintelligible mumbles from her dreams.

It is only when she cannot hear another sound but the one of her own breathing that Jamie – very carefully – slips out of the covers with Pickles and Ellie in her arms. No time for slippers: they make a shuffling sound. If she was barefoot, even Gertrude would not wake up.

She forced herself to stay up all night by playing with her stuffies quietly or reading, colouring or exercising in her spelling or math books. Last year, she fell asleep and missed him. This year would be different: she was going to see Santa.

Jamie gets out of her bedroom easily because the door was never closed at night. Now on her tiptoes, she walks on the wooden floor. Thanks to the soothing light of the Christmas tree in the living room reaching the entry, Jamie can then go down the stairs carefully, barely making any sound but the eventual sticky of her feet on the cold wood. She stops midway when she hears some very little noise coming from the living room. Something like paper, boxes…

She catches her breath, eyes big as they can be. She puts her index on her mouth, telling her stuffies they had to stay very quiet, and then proceeds to go down the remaining steps of the stairs. Her back against the wall, she follows the line in the entry until she reaches the angle of the arch where she can pop her head out just enough for her to be able to see what was happening in the living room. And it is with the most silent surprise that Jamie distinguishes a big red silhouette organizing wrapped presents under the enlightened Christmas tree.

“Iss Santa…!” she whispers in awe, never taking her glimmering eyes away from him.

And Santa must have heard her because he stopped moving and she saw his face turning on the side to catch a sound. Jamie quickly took her head back out of the angle and stayed there completely still, barely breathing, hoping Santa would not look for her.

No more sound.

Her head pops out again and, instead of finding Santa across the room, she meets a tall, almost gigantic figure, backlighted and standing right in front of her. She’s about to scream her surprise, taking a long breath in, but the big man gets on one knee and shushes her worries with tender wrinkles eyes and a soft smile that she could distinguish behind his big white beard. Suddenly, Jamie is shy and, instinctively, she slowly brings her stuffies to her face to hide. But she does not bring them to her eyes – no, not her eyes – because she does not want to risk missing the famous old man in front of her.

“Hello there.” He said, with what Jamie could not know was close to a Russian, or at least Eastern Baltic accent. His voice was just like Jamie imagined Santa to be. Warm like his big clothes and beard, strong like his tall and large figure, but also hoarse like his old and wise age. “You must be the little Jamie.”

She nods very slowly as if she could wake up everyone from a nod.

“Do you know who I am?” he asked.

“You are- Mister Claus.” She said in a whisper.

“I am. But most people of your age just call me Santa.” He said gently, slowly proposing his hand covered in a black glove. “Pleased to meet you, Jamie.”

Jamie looks at the big hand and puts her own – much small – on the glove, letting Santa shake her hand just as carefully as he would talk, with the sound of crinkling rubber invading the silence of the room. His hand was so big she could no longer see her own.

“We have to talk very quietly.” He instructed. “We would not want to wake up your Aunt or your Mommies.” He smiled as she nods again, agreeing. “Now, child, what are you still doing awake? It is very late, you know?” he asked her.

“I wanted- I wanted to meet you.” Jamie answered, just as shy and as quietly as she could, feeling almost guilty as if she made a mistake to try and sneak on Santa on his most important night of the year.

“Well, I cannot blame your curiosity.” He smiled again, reassuring the girl. “I read somewhere that you are a particularly curious little girl.”

“You read?” she asks, wondering what he meant.

“In your letters.” He reminded her. “It looks very nice on my wall. Thank you for the pretty flowers, my elves love them very much.”

Jamie takes a deep breath of happiness and her eyes begin to shine and twinkle full of dreams.

“Now, you are one of the very few children who had the occasion to see me on this night.” He reminded, and Jamie nods very seriously, understanding how important it was. “But in order for all of your dreams to come true, you need to go to bed and sleep, alright? So you can dream about them first.”

“But what if- what if not all of my dreams come true?” she asked, worried and seeking for Santa’s reassurance on this special holiday.

The old man smiles and taps on her head very gently.

“Every dream comes true the day you are ready to welcome them in your reality.” He tells her.

She does not say anything back, only looks at the big man intensely. She thinks about it deeply, carefully. Santa understands that the girl was reassured, and so he stood back up.

“Are you leaving?” Jamie asked as she had to lift her head to look at his face, her stuffies against her chest.

“I must. I have a lot of other homes to visit before the night is through.”

“I see. Oh- wait, Mister Claus…!” she suddenly says in a hurried whisper.

She quickly but silently going through the hallway to get to the kitchen. She reaches the kitchen island and opens a drawer. Under a cloth, she takes a hidden cookie and goes back to the entry, where Santa was still waiting by the arch of the leaving room.

“Here.” She said, giving him the cookie. “I made cookies with Mama tonight. This one I saved for you. It was my favourite and- and I made it special for you, so you eat good food tonight.”

Santa takes the cookie and bites in it, softly humming in surprise.

“It is an excellent special cookie, Jamie.” He says. “Thank you. You are a very good chef.” He tells her, patting her head before finishing the cookie in front of the happiest little girl in the world. “I will remember to look for the kitchen next year.” He teases, making Jamie giggle gently, shyly but so very happy. “Now, go back to bed, child. It is time for you to dream.”

“Yes, Mister Claus.” Jamie agrees politely, going to the stairs. “Mister Claus?” she called one last time, stopping after the fourth step and turning around.

“Yes, child?”

“Is this going to be a special Christmas?” she asked, subtlety knowing that Santa knew what she truly meant.

“Every Christmas is special in its own special ways.” He answers. “Merry Christmas, Jamie.” He wishes her.

“Merry Christmas, Mister Claus.” She says back, looking at Santa walking back in the living room. She stays here for a few seconds and soon hears the sound of a shuffle and a woosh followed by a silence that settled in the house. Santa was right, Jamie was a curious girl and so, very gently, she goes back downstairs to see what had happened. The living room was quiet now. All the presents were under the Christmas tree and Santa was gone. Jamie stood here just for a few more seconds, gathering her thoughts, realizing she really just met Santa, and wondering if this Christmas will truly be special. She thinks about it when she climbs up the stairs to go back to her room and until she slips back under the sheets, ready to dream her very special dreams.

“You have a special cookie crumb on your shirt, Mister Claus.” Kara mumbled with a sleepy smile.

J’onn, who had settled back on the couch again, looks down on his pyjama shirt and quickly takes the bit between his fingers, eating the last bit of the special cookie. Kara chuckles softly before she drifts off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think Jamie meant when she said "all of my dreams"?  
> What does that mean for Santa?
> 
> I'm a dramatic tease, just read the next chapter, Luvs :)
> 
> Liz, I hope you're enjoying the story so far!! :)


	6. Vagabond Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Christmas) morning sunshines :)

** CHRISTMAS MORNING: **

“Mommy! Mama! Santa came to the house! Come out! Quick, quick!” Jamie shouts immediately after she jumped out of bed. Happily, excitingly she starts to run up and down the house, waking up absolutely everybody who was still sleeping or about to fall back asleep. “Come on, everybody! Come out to open the presents!”

Kara falls from her levitation, awoken by Jamie’s incredibly loud happiness. J’onn was already awake and laughed at her. He came back from the bakery down the street a few minutes ago with morning treats and let Eliza arrange them on the table. Lena woke up around the same time and, even though she already shared a coffee with J’onn and Eliza in the quiet space of the kitchen, she started making coffees in the living room for everyone now that she knew they would all come to gather for that reason. Sam came down the stairs with her long hair only towel-dried, a smile on her face as Kara gets up from her fall.

Nia was unperturbable at night and usually able to sleep through 10 hours in one go. But the little girl definitely woke her up. She turned around to see Ruby looking at her with the same sleepy moody face. They both groan and just come out of the office to join everyone in the living room. Nia mumbled “morning” as Lena hands her the first coffee. Ruby was right behind her with the same mood covering her face, trying to get a cup of coffee but getting it switched with regular tea by Sam last second.

“Iss Christmas morning!” Jamie shouts excitingly even though she just got out of bed, already jumping and running around and looking at the treasures underneath the Christmas tree. "Look at all the presents!"

“It is _morning_.” Nia corrects with this same sleepy groan, getting an elbow in her arm from Lena. “I’m not awake enough to feel any sort of feeling right now. Not even pain.”

Sam and Eliza laugh at this comment and Lena just pats Nia’s shoulder gently, also amused by how slow she could be in the morning.

“Where are the ladies of the house?” Sam asked, seeing they were the only ones missing.

“Saving the environment, I see.” Lena grins, looking as both Alex and Maggie come in the living room fresh out of a shower.

“Shut up, Goodie.” Maggie smiles back with a wink, while Alex was the one remaining silent at the comment.

“Somebody’s in a _happy morning_ kind of mood…” Ruby add with a grin too, getting a discreet high-five from Lena, making Alex choke on her coffee just then.

“Mommy, iss Christmas!” Jamie shouts at her as she hugs Alex’s waist and jumps on her tiptoes excitingly.

“It is, Baby.” She sings, squatting down to look at her daughter’s face, holding her chin up. “Looks like a little someone didn’t sleep very well…” she says as she can still see the tiredness behind the excitement. “Wanna tell me about it?”

“Uh-uh!” Jamie denies, throwing her head side to side determined. “Issa- Issa secret.”

“Uh-hmm…” Alex mumbles, knowing she would normally have said something about it but it was Christmas after all, she could spare her daughter the lecture this time. “You’re lucky I love you.”

“I am!” Jamie smile cheekily, getting a pinch on her dimples by Maggie. “Now, can we open the presents, please?” she almost begs.

“You don’t want to eat first?” Alex asked, even though she knew it was going to be a clear “no” anyway.

“How about you pass the presents around?” Kara proposed as she lazily sits down, knowing Jamie would love to give everyone their presents.

“Yeah, Aunty will help you.” Maggie says in her cup of coffee while Nia chokes on her croissant at the irony. Everyone else just tries to laugh quietly but it is obvious that Kara was played.

“I didn’t say I didn’t want to eat first…!” Kara whines back at Maggie in defeat.

“Come on Aunty! We can be faster together!” Jamie tells her as she runs to the Christmas tree, followed by Kara who just swallowed a whole donut before getting up under everyone’s amusement. “This one is… For Nana!” she said, running back to Eliza with a wrapped gift.

And here began the unwrapping of the Christmas gifts.

Eliza received a necklace made of exo-materials from J’onn, a signed book of her favourite writer from Lena who had to fly all the way to the UK to get it signed, an extraterrestrial mineral collection from Kara, a crystal from Nia infused with her own powers which will protect Eliza from bad dreams and insomnias, and a week in a spa centre by Alex and Maggie.

J’onn received a restored record-player from Alex and Maggie, more vinyl records from Kara. A luxurious watch from Lena, an old bottle of Gin from Sam, a new fedora hat from Nia because his old one caught on fire during a mission, and a matching suit and tie from Eliza.

Lena got a limited edition set of beauty products from Maggie – Vegan and cruelty-free, the ones she loved the most, a Louis Vuitton purse from Alex and Sam, as well as a personalized Murphy & Daughter bath salts from Kara. Eliza gave a book collection of scientific studies, J’onn went out in space to get her a crystalized exo-flower, and a glass and gold chessboard from Nia.

Sam got a particularly fancy and rare bottle of Italian wine from Alex and Maggie, a luxury long coat from Lena, a pair of earrings and matching bracelets from Kara, a crystal pendant from Nia, and a Spa day from Eliza and J’onn. Ruby painted Sam’s childhood home, in memory of her mother who she lost because of all this Reign period but learned to embrace through the years.

Nia received the Hairwrap Hair Styler from Kara and Lena, a personalized beauty makeup set from Sam, a set of coffees from all around the world from Eliza and Maggie, an old but restored typewriter from J’onn, and two VIP tickets for the Panic! At The Disco concert from Alex.

Kara received a limited edition of the original manuscripts of “The Little Prince” by Maggie and of “Peter Pan” by Alex, a Remarkable tablet by Lena, an alarming amount of scented candles from Eliza and Nia who both had the same idea, a homemade resin decoration of the symbol of the house of El with a flower in it. and “an adventurous journey” from J’onn who winked at her, making her understand they would go somewhere in space together.

Alex got a “romantic private island” weekend from Maggie, a leather jacket and boots from Lena and Sam, a box of souvenirs from Eliza which contained many old things that belonged to Jeremiah. Kara made her a painting that she called “Bond From Beyond” representing a solar system she visited when she was younger called Ale’andara, which reminded her of the name “Alexandra” and of which the colours resembled Alex’s hazel eyes. Ruby gifted a mosaic art using pieces of old CDs, creating a chrome floral art on a wood plate that they could hang on the wall. 

Maggie received an essential oil kit from Sam, a worldwide tea box from Kara, a new leather jacket from Lena who designed it herself with exo-fibres to make it extra-resistant to fire, bulletproof and adaptable to any temperature changes. She got a 1-meter tall bonsai tree from Eliza, an extraterrestrial glowing plant from J’onn, and a “renewal and revitalization” weekend by Alex for the both of them.

The little Jamie was too busy opening her Christmas presents to notice the little thanks and kisses going around between the adults. She had everything she put in her wish list.

Nia got her the Fashion Doll with three new fashion kits to create and style doll-size clothes. She also got her two books full of stickers: one “Around The World” theme and the other was “Throughout History” theme. Sam and Ruby got her three colouring books, one of them was animal themed that used fluorescent pencils to glow in the dark, and two mandala books that included one with black paper instead of white.

From Lena, she received three puzzles: one of 500 pieces, one of 1000 pieces, and one of 216 pieces in 3D.

“Gertie, look!” Jamie exclaimed, showing her the 500 pieces jigsaw to the dog, who tilted her head. “It’s you and me! Mama, Mommy, look! Look it’s a picture of me and Gertie!”

Lena had surprised everyone with this personalized puzzle. She went to the best-noted manufacturer to get a portrait of Gertrude with Jamie from when the little girl was barely two years old.

“That’s so cool!” Maggie said, squatting down next to Jamie but also facing Lena who could see her. “Isn’t Santa just the best Santa ever?!” she asked, looking at Lena who blushed and chuckled.

“He is! Lena, will you help me with this one?” Jamie asks politely for the 1000 pieces, which was a Frozen 2 panorama jigsaw puzzle. “I think it’s a lot of pieces and you’re very smart... And you can help with this one too a lil bit.” She indicates the one in 3D. “It looks hard.”

“Oh, I’ve done one of those before.” Lena tells her, reassuring her. “It’s really fun, you’ll see, when you understand how it works it’s super easy.”

“Ok, but I wanna finish this one alone.” Jamie said about the personalized portrait. “Because iss- because iss Gertie and me.”

“Of course.” Lena smiled, happy that her gifts were all so well received.

From Kara, Jamie received not one, but two phosphorescent stuffies: a dog and a monkey, as well as the long yellow snake plushie. Jamie was very excited about this one, and she had fun running around J’onn with it to trap him while Gertrude was having the best time of her life playfully running after it. Kara also got her the Playmobil complementary kits: one for the Police Station, one for the Space Station, and one for the Farm Life. But then Jamie opened a gift that had Kara literally kneel next to her so she could enjoy it as if it were hers.

“Oh! I always wanted one of those!” Kara exclaimed as she sees the Dino Excavation Kits being unwrapped. She didn’t remember it was on the list, though it should have stuck to her.

“Issa T-Rex!” Jamie said with the same tone. “Oh, I got two in the same box?” she realized. “Aunty, what is this one?”

“It’s a sabretooth tiger…!” Kara groans playfully, tickling Jamie. “That’s so cool! Coolest Christmas gift ever for sure!”

“Will you help me be a- a archo- archaeologist?” Jamie asked her.

“It was always my destiny.” Kara answered, looking back at Eliza and Alex who were sharing a coffee and laughing at them, knowing those kits were from Eliza. “Those holes in the garden will be avenged…!”

With the Excavation Kit, Eliza also got Jamie the Science Lab Kit with a microscope and the mermaid blanket. Alex found the dentist Play Dough and the pens to draw on pillows, but she also invested in a good telescope. Maggie took care of the Spy Mission Kit and of 2 out of the 3 Detective Role Play boxes she got, one of them being Jamie’s first at-home escape game, and she also got her real Escape Game tickets for the new "Kidz" rooms opening soon in National City. The third Detective RP box was from J’onn, who also got Jamie the Crystal Growing Kit and this ridiculously big present.

“Come on, what could be in there?” Kara asked Jamie, encouraging her to rip the paper away.

And Jamie squealed and jumped around when she realized it was the giant Teddy Bear. Everyone was shocked at how big it was. J’onn really took the note seriously.

“Nono! Nono, can you hold it up, please?” she asked J’onn adoringly, using the Italian word for ‘grandfather’. And so, he did. How could he say no to her. “Mama, stand up!” Jamie asked Maggie then, pulling her hand so she would get her up from the couch while giggling.

“Jamie, you’re supposed to be taking care of your old mother, not ridicule her.” Maggie complained.

But it was Kara who gently pushed her back so Maggie would actually get up. And when she did, J’onn held the teddy bear next to her, and absolutely everyone died laughing.

“Very funny, y’all…” Maggie smiles, shaking her head, looking at all of them. “Hilarious... What- Eliza, really?” she complains, expecting better from her own mother-in-law.

“I’m sorry, Dear…!” Eliza kept laughing. “Oh, it’s adorable!” she says, throwing herself back with Alex to share another round of laugher with her.

“This is- not the kind of adjective that I get qualified with… Are you- are you taking a picture?” she asked, almost offended by Nia’s lack of discretion.

“Hashtag Teddy Mama.” Nia chuckles, making Ruby laugh even more.

“Teddy Mama!” Alex laughs even harder in Eliza’s arms.

If this unwrapping moment was one of the most heart-warming that they’d had in years, it was without a doubt the most tired they’d been in weeks as well – but out of joy and happiness. It ended up with everyone cleaning their bits of wrapping paper and Kara passing around to collect everything in the trash bag. Now they just wanted to settle down and enjoy breakfast together. J’onn bought enough croissants and pastries to feed an army and Eliza doubled the ratio of coffee. Jamie sneaked a chocolate roll under the table for Gertrude while Alex sneaked her hand under the table on Maggie’s thigh. They were so happy, and it was only just the beginning.

After the very animated breakfast, everyone called their loved ones and closest friends to wish them a Merry Christmas and thank them for the gift cards or the presents they were meant to receive soon enough.

Kara had just ended the call with James when she saw that Jamie had isolated herself by the window behind the Christmas tree. She was very quiet and seemed a bit sad, looking up at the morning sky without a word. It looked dramatic, but she could tell that the girl was sincerely deeply living this moment.

“What is it, Jamie?” Kara asks her, approaching without wanting to draw much attention.

“Mister Claus still doesn’t think I’m ready…” she mumbles, clearly annoyed but thoughtful of when Santa told her that dreams would come true when she will be ready for them.

Kara’s heart melts right there and she smiles with peace. Her niece was so adorable, so loving, so aware of so many things. And yet…

“Jamie?” Alex called from the couch. “Come here, Baby!”

Jamie sighs and hops off the chair, passing next to her Aunt with little steps. Kara followed her with her eyes and smiled the whole time, amused at how Jamie could act so serious and adult-like sometimes.

Jamie walks to her mothers who had settled on the couch. Eliza was sitting on the edge of the couch’s back, near Alex, and was joined by Kara with a smile. J’onn was at the table behind with Lena, Sam, Ruby, and Nia.

“Baby, I think there is one last gift for Christmas.” Alex said to her daughter with a smile.

“Hmm? Where?” she asked, suddenly looking bellow the Christmas tree. “Did we miss one?”

“Well, you can’t really unwrap this one.” Maggie said cryptically. “It won’t be ready before a couple of months.”

“Months?! Oh, I can’t wait all this time again!” she complains.

“Well, that’s not up to us.” Alex tells her, caressing Maggie’s arm as she smiles at her lovingly. “I mean… not really.”

All Jamie could see were her mothers being ridiculously happy. But they weren’t helping her understand where this Christmas gift was, and she could feel this impatient like weeds growing from her feet to her head.

“Come here, Pumpkin.” Maggie tells her, offering her hand.

Jamie takes it and climbs on the couch and then on Alex’s lap so she would be between her mothers, waiting for them to tell her. Alex guides Jamie’s tiny hand to Maggie’s belly and keeps her there, stroking. They don’t say another, only look at Jamie and communicate everything from their eyes and smiles to hers.

“Mommy…?” Jamie asked Alex in a little begging whine, thinking she might understand.

“Merry Christmas, Jamie…” Alex whispers in her ear, smiling when Jamie starts squealing internally, not knowing if she were really right just yet. “I heard you dreamed of becoming a big sister?”

“We’re having a new baby?!” Jamie finally confirms to herself, eyes full of happy tears. “I’m gonna be a big sister for real?! Mama, are you really pregnant?” she asks, turning to look at Maggie then to get a confirmation. “You have a baby in your belly right now?!”

“Yeah, I am.” Maggie singingly laughs back, petting Jamie’s cheeks between her hands, appreciating the feeling of her dimples under her fingers. “I’m pregnant with a baby.”

“But- But your belly is so little right now…!” Jamie says, impressed by the odds and putting both her hands on Maggie’s abdomen, trying to picture how small the baby must be.

“Do you remember the pictures of when you were in Mama’s belly?” Alex asked Jamie, cuddling her. “When she had a big, big belly?”

“Hm-mm!” Jamie nods, looking back at Alex behind her.

“Well, it’s going to take some time for the baby to grow and come join us.” She explained, pushing Jamie’s hair away from her pretty face. “That’s why we said it’s a matter of months. It takes time to grow a baby. And Mama’s belly is here to protect it.”

“For like- 8 months now.” Maggie agrees.

“Oh, I don’t care about the months! I’m gonna be a big sister!” Jamie cheerfully said, hugging Maggie’s waist stronger. “Oh, I’m so happy! Thank you, thank you! This is the best Christmas in the world! Thank you so much!”

Alex’s tears were very real and it got lost in Jamie’s hair as she hugs her. Maggie kisses Alex’s forehead and reaches her lips, kissing her in a way that reminded them of the day they discovered she was pregnant with Jamie years ago.

Maggie looks up to see Kara and Eliza both crying silently next to the couch.

“Oh, come on, not again…?!” Maggie laughs.

“Don’t shame me!” Kara whines. “That’s our family, I’m gonna be an Aunt again… Eliza, I need some emotional support here before I levitate for no reason.”

“I don’t think I can be of much help, Sweetheart.” Eliza admits as she cries with Kara. “But I can attach you like a balloon just in case.”

The whole bunch in the room just laughs while the Danvers and the Sawyers cry happy tears. And when Maggie proposes her hand to Kara, she immediately holds it and comes closer to her, bringing her head to hers.

“You’re really giving me a new baby niece or nephew.” Kara realizes all over again.

“You better not teach them how to sneak food under the table this time.” Maggie warns but with a gentle voice while Kara just kisses her temple repeatedly.

“You’re gonna be okay, Nana?” Alex asks her mother, grabbing both Eliza and Kara’s hand to hold them with as much love as she could.

“I am very okay, my beautiful Alexandra...” She smiles peacefully before she bends to kiss Alex’s temple while Kara joins this hug too. “Everything is perfect.”

“Christmas miracle.” Lena said. “The first time I witness one, I think...”

“How does it feel?” Sam asks, holding Lena’s back as she leans against the table.

“Like we all deserve one, once in a while.” She smiles at Sam, resting her head against Sam’s shoulder. “I’m really glad you’re here…”

“I’m really glad you’re letting us stay.” Sam teases, making Lena chuckle gently.

“Get a room, you two.” Nia says with her mouth full of that croissant she stole, making Lena and Sam self-conscious and straighten their postures again.

Ruby sighs with a smile: even she gave up on the obviousness a long time ago, pretending not to see it but both of them were just so awkward sometimes… J’onn just starts laughing from the other side of the room. He was the one taking the video of this precious moment between Jamie and her family, but he couldn’t stop feeling sorry for Lena, who would probably get teased for a while by Nia.

“Mommy?” Maggie calls, feeling Alex’s hand caressing her belly from above Jamie’s own, making her feel happy tingles.

“Yes, Mama?” Alex smiles, seeing Maggie was just as emotional as she was.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Alex whispers, kissing Maggie’s lips with care and years of happiness ahead of them.

“Forever.” Maggie tells her.

“Forever.” Alex echoes.

“And I love you more and even longer!” Jamie exclaims; arms up in the air before she hugs both her mothers close her face. “And you, more-more-more!” she said to Maggie’s belly as she gives soundful kisses all over it.

This Christmas morning will be remembered through the laughter and the beautiful tears shared and echoed. It is the day Jamie understood that Christmas was more than a day, more than a party, and more than a celebration. It was a spirit. A spirit of believe. A spirit of dreams and hopes that she promised to cherish hard enough for them to become the reality she always wished for.

.

.

.

…written on a vagabond letter…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_Dear Mister Claus,_

_This is a very important letter between you and me. Last year, I asked for a very important miracle, but it did not happen. I was a very good child, and I thought you would consider granting me the wish for it. Apparently, it was not enough. So, this year, with Aunty Kara, I started to do even more good things in the world. My cactus is still very healthy, and my friends are even more safe. I also learned how to flip pancakes. I help Mommy and Mama with the dishwasher and with the laundry sometimes. And I have very good grates too, and my spelling is getting better every day._

_I know that what I am asking is very serious and demands a lot of responsibility. But I know I am ready to be a big sister. Kara taught me how Mommy was a good sister to her, and I know I can do it too. I will teach the baby about the alphabet, and about everything I learn in school, but I am still little and I need to learn too. But I will show the baby the stars with my telescope. I will teach the baby about the dinosaurs, and grow crystals with them, and share my colouring books, and my stickers, and my puzzles. And I will give them a glowing stuffy so they can sleep well. Most importantly, Gertrude and I need a new partner for the spy missions, and to play the dentist or Playmobil because Gertrude only shews on toys when I ask her, and I will make them wear goggles and gloves when we do science things together._

_I promise I am very ready, and I really want a little sibling._

_It is a long letter, but at least now you know what I want most for Christmas._

_Thank you for reading, and for making my family happy every year a little more. We are stronger together, so the more we are, the stronger we can be._

_Jamie Eliza Elena Sawyer-Danvers._

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello sunshines :)  
> How are we feeling about all this? Christmas miracles, right? I think it is...
> 
> Liz? What's up, Luv? Fluffy enough to your liking?
> 
> Please, enjoy the last chapter.


	7. Last Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time jump, I suppose... :)
> 
> important note at the end (final note)

A year later, on the same couch, between Gertrude’s warm snores trembling against his back and Jamie’s glowing stuffy in his arms, the baby boy of the Sawyer-Danvers family was just as warm and safe as when he was in his mother’s belly months ago.

For him, it had been like Christmas every day, even before his birth. He could not remember it but he will definitely hear about it in a few years. There was this day when Mommy Alex and Mama Maggie decided on his name. They said Nono J’onn was so important to the family that it was why the baby would be named Jonas. Nono J’onn cried that day. He was very honoured. It was a nice name, full of meaning and history.

Jonas Sawyer-Danvers was never bored with such a family.

Mommy was here to pick him up at any time of the night to bring him to Mama so she could feed him even though she was very tired. He would finish his night against her chest most of the time, and wake up to Sis Jamie’s big smile.

Sis Jamie was always here to promise Jonas an exciting day. She would give him the important mission to keep all the stuffies safe while she was in school and, if Jonas completed the mission, Sis Jamie would sneak-in an extra apple sauce for him. Apple sauce was a very crucial snack for Jonas, so getting two in the same day was the best thing.

Aunty Kara came to see him every single day to say hello and play. She was always very energized, and sometimes it was so much happiness and fun that Jonas would fall asleep in her arms, and she could lull him while flying, and it reminded him of the time he was in Mama’s belly.

Sometimes Jonas would spend the whole day with Nono J’onn if Mommy and Mama both had to go to work on the same day. Days with Nono J’onn were always cool because there was always good jazz music to dance to.

Then there was Nana Eliza, who visited a lot since Jonas was born. Spending the time with Nana Eliza was secretly the best because she always cooked amazing things and Jonas could get a taste of everything before everyone. She also read lots of stories with a soothing voice, and getting to nap in her arms was the most relaxing thing because she really had the softest caresses.

Mommy and Mama would switch days to keep Jonas at home while the other one could go to work, but Jonas always had fun anyway because there were always more and more people to visit him. Doggo Gertrude didn’t need to go to work, so she was always here to make sure he was safe and warm and entertained. It was crucial for her to be around Jonas, whether it was when he was sleeping or when he was playing.

Because of all those amazing things happening every day, Jonas needed lots of naps, which was why he was asleep right now, surrounded by his family on this first snowy day of his life. It had been a big new day today, playing in the snow for the first time, touching snowflakes that magically disappeared in his hands with a cold tiny kiss of winter.

Jonas felt a gentle hand caress his hair, soothing him longer in his nap. The sensation triggered his favourite chills to run down his body. He babbled softly and squeezed the finger he had in his little fist before yawning some more.

Maggie, who was soothing her son’s scalp with feathery touches, had Gertrude against her legs. The dog was gladly being used as a bed for Jonas and would not move from the couch as long as he was asleep on her. Alex was on the other side facing her beautiful and sleepy baby boy. She had had her index finger trapped in his tiny fist for the past five minutes and her eyes glued to him since then as well. Jamie was cuddling in Alex’s arms, looking at her little brother silently, adoringly.

“Moms?” Jamie called gently, making sure not to wake up Jonas.

“Yes, Pumpkin?” Maggie answers softly.

“I don’t know what I want for Christmas anymore.” she told them.

“What do you mean, Sweetheart?” Alex asked.

“I already have everything I need.” Jamie said, looking at her little brother fondly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have reached the final chapter of this story. Thank you SO MUCH to everyone who came across this fiction and read it all, and especially to Liz if you didn't get bored of it ahah.
> 
> I am going to be honest with you: I did cry a couple times when I was writing this fiction. It is just such a precious work of mine, the softest and fluffy-est I ever wrote for sure. It made me very emotional because, again, Christmas is a difficult period for me and for many others around the globe, and I truly found a safe and happy place while writing this piece for you, Liz :)
> 
> That's why it is SO DAMN LONG lmao, which brings me to my second little note on this :  
> THIS! was supposed to be a One-Shot... :)  
> but then I wrote, and I wrote, and I kept writing, and now it's over 24 000 words separated in 7 chapters. I hope you can now enjoy my lack of ability to write One-Shots lmao. I guess I just like when there is a lot of content and I was willing to commit and give as much as I could (so 24 000 words of fluffy Sawyer-Danvers family).
> 
> Last note for LIZ! My very special little Sunshine for this event. I hope you enjoyed your Sanvers Christmas gift :)  
> I hope it was as long, as fluffy and as rich as you wished for. I also hope I was a good Secret Santa to you because in the end this fiction was designed for you :)  
> I really, truly enjoyed writing this story for you, Liz.  
> Please take care of yourself, and I wish you the BEST for this holiday season!!
> 
> See you around, Sunshines! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Sawyer-Danvers family? A very young Jamie with an adorable stutter? Wish list and letter to Santa? A Sanvers ENDGAME?  
> How soft can it get?
> 
> As indicated in the tags, Chapter 2 - Moonlight Touch, contains an explicit love scene.  
> It is a gentle and soft love scene, but if you are not into it, you can skip to Chapter 3 and enjoy the rest, as it doesn't not have any storyline impact :)


End file.
